


Between Worlds

by CreatorZaruel



Series: The Adventures of the Ashen-Haired Witcheress. [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossover, D/s, Deepthroating, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Orgy, Post Witcheress/Blood and Wine AU, Post-Reaper War, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Submission, The story is filth and i'm not even sorry, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, just a lot of sex, of all kinds - Freeform, too many types for how much i need to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorZaruel/pseuds/CreatorZaruel
Summary: With Anna having to go through a long annual diplomatic process Ciri travels to far off worlds at her request, she just so happens to land in the world of Mass Effect.





	1. Boots to the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a long filthy story yall, theres gonna be humor, sex and action so if thats your thing then enjoy! I heavily encourage you guys to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) and [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) for frequent updates!

Boots to the Ground 

Anna’s quill frantically scratched across the parchment, it was the time of year when diplomacy was at its heights. Nilfgaard had a lot of vassal states to uphold and they utilised Toussaint’s beauty and rather intoxicating persona to keep peace and moral among all the states. Which meant that the Duchess had to go across the country visiting and discussing various issues and then discuss them herself with the Emperor. 

She only had to do this once a year so it wasn’t that big a deal, at most she was gone for maybe three months. In the past this hadn’t been an issue, her subjects were used to it and her advisors and military generals were perfectly capable of keeping the state happy and stable. 

Unlike last year though she had someone she was deeply and almost madly in love with, Ciri. She was a witcheress, traveller and most importantly her girlfriend. During her absence the witcheress would usually do a few contracts and spend her time lounging around with her parents Geralt and Yennefer. 

This year though the Duchess had a particular request, she wanted stories, new ones from her lover. She wanted Ciri to cross between worlds and experience life in other realms to bring back stories and gifts for her. The stories she had heard from her love so far were nothing short of spectacular and made for fantastic pillow talk. 

“Are you sure? I can shadow you on your tour if you want, guards will never know a thing” Ciri hastily proposed. Unfortunately for her though it was quickly shot down. 

“My people are already becoming quite aware of our romance, bringing you into the political sphere would send perhaps the… wrong message” Ciri knew exactly what she meant and she was right too. It was fine for rumours to creep around in Toussaint but on a wider area it could be dangerous, especially with her being back in the spotlight with Emhyr still being the emperor. 

“I’ll miss you” Ciri said after some silence, Anna looked up at her love. Ciri on the surface was quite a cold person, a trait she no doubt picked up by living with witchers as long as she did. But she was never good at hiding her feelings around people she cared about and right now Ciri’s eyes dripped with sadness. 

Anna put her Quill down and went on over to Ciri, she took her by the hips and rested her forehead on hers. 

“I’ll be back soon” Anna said softly as she gently kissed Cir. They rested there for moment, neither really wanted to pull away but reluctantly Anna did much to Ciri’s gloom. Anna cupped her chin and left one final tender kiss on her cheek and ran her hand down Ciri’s face. 

“Now get out of here, I can’t concentrate with you in here” Anna said sternly forcing a smile across her face. 

“Am I too much for you?” Ciri said tantalisingly but which was quickly followed by a swat from Anna. She shooed the witcheress away and went back to her desk, they exchanged one final goodbye to each other and Ciri went out in front of the palace. The snow continued to assault the palace, winter had truly gripped Toussaint. 

_I sure hope the weather is better wherever I end up_ Ciri thought to herself. She wanted to go somewhere new, an entirely different world with an entirely different culture to hers. Somewhere where she could adventure and share it all with Anna when she got home. Her blood started to ignite and Ciri vanished in a flash of warm green light. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

Ciri’s black boots hit the ground harshly, this world somehow felt further out than others. She stood and covered her eyes, the sun was harsh especially after her being used to the long nights of winter in Toussaint. Once her eyes had adjusted she looked around and saw beautiful plains of grass surrounded her, the sun beaming down on the lush green meadows. 

Everything around her was bare, no signs of intelligent life until suddenly what looked to be a giant metal contraption painted in grey and blue shot past her at speeds she didn’t know something that size could move at. She had to follow it and with her elder blood went as fast as she possibly could to track it down. 

Thankfully it didn’t go far, after about five more miles of small teleportation she eventually came to the top of a hill surrounded by forest. Covered by tall trees she saw what looked to be a small encampment with six men and women wearing red metal armour, one of them was tapping a source of light on his wrist which looked odd to Ciri. 

Suddenly a bullet bored through one of the female soldier’s heads and a firefight was soon underway. The red armoured mercenaries dashed back around cover and Ciri watched as a gun started to extend and essentially build itself in their hands. 

Ciri had seen people fight from range before, she had also seen people with metal all around them. She had travelled to a world similar to this before but it wasn’t as advanced she thought, she hadn’t taken the time to learn more about that world. Unfortunately, she had to be kept inside by Avallac’h having no opportunity to explore the outside world. 

Ciri kept to the bushes and trees doing everything she could to not get noticed, suddenly a slender tattooed woman leapt from cover sending waves of blue energy across the ground each bounce making a loud thump. The wave eventually reached the mercenaries causing them to fall to the ground stunned. 

“Alright! Listen up, you fucks have ten seconds to drop your shit and come out to surrender, you try anything and I’m gonna kick your ass” _Bold threats from such a slender woman_ Ciri thought to herself. She had never seen someone with magic such as hers before, she also hadn’t seen someone with so many colours on their body. 

Suddenly a grenade came from behind the barricade towards the tattooed woman, it detonated in mid-air letting out a bright flash of white light blinding the rage filled woman. She blindly put up a barrier of dark blue light sitting there while she tried to regain her vision. 

“Wrong move!” She exclaimed as she continued to rub her eyes. Suddenly from behind the tress behind her a shoulder length red haired woman clad in black and red armour ran forward, throwing a grenade of her own. It exploded letting out bits of shrapnel with screams of agony coming from one of the mercenaries. 

“Jack can you fight?” The red haired woman shouted as she sent back covering fire while trying to protect her team mate. 

“I’ve got this Girl scout, back off!” Jack roared at what she thought was Shepherd. 

“Jack that’s a tree” Shepherd chuckled as she kept firing, eventually she threw two more grenades each of them forcing the mercenaries out of cover. As soon as they left cover another large bullet bored through one of their heads with the red haired woman shooting from her own weapon. 

“Good shot Garrus!” 

“EDI, we get them all?” Shepherd asked seemingly thin air, suddenly after some murmuring Shepherd and Jack looked up towards Ciri’s direction who immediately burst into a sprint and ran as fast and as far away as she could. Teleporting away was obviously out of the question, she was here to explore and make memories not run at the first sign of danger. 

_How did they find me?_ Ciri thought to herself as she tried to run away from the encampment. Suddenly she felt a tiny prick hit her neck and within seconds everything faded to black. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

She woke up in a small prison cell, except instead of the iron bars she was used to the bars seemed to be made out of a hard blue light. She touched them and immediately electrocuted her to the touch, she seethed in pain for a split second after jumping back from the cage. 

“You’re awake” An unnatural voice said, well at least unnatural to Ciri. There was something metal in its voice yet it had an unmistakable smoothness to it, it was alluring in a way she had never thought before. 

“Where is that voice coming from?” 

“Perhaps my body would make you feel more at ease” A tall, full figured metallic woman walked into the light. Her body was clearly unnatural, an orange light covered her eyes and she looked to be nude but made entirely from metal. Her figure was perfect, her proportions perfect in Ciri’s eyes, she was confusingly attracted to her. 

“I apologise for any awkwardness I don’t usually handle interrogations and my parameters don’t support them either” The metal woman said as she stood perfectly still with her hands crossed behind her back. 

Ciri stood there stunned, looking around the room she saw what looked to be a window and beyond that nothing but a black void with stars. _Where am I?!_ Ciri’s small increase in heart rate alerted the metal woman. 

“Try not to panic, your uniform and weapons aren’t of any known enemy faction so we’re not keeping you here as a prisoner of war” The metal woman said calmly, “we also haven’t detected any additional weapons when we scanned your body, nor did we detect any biotic capabilities” Edi continued as she moved closer to the blue bars. 

Suddenly the bars disappeared and Ciri moved her hand to where they were to confirm her suspicions, was she being let free? 

“My assessment indicates that the only threat you pose is your lack of identification, I’ve concluded that a gentler approach is best in this situation” 

“What’s your name?” Ciri asked as she followed the robot around the ship, her legs were weak to her but after a while the feeling in them finally came back. Whatever she got shot with was stronger than any kind of non-lethal intoxicant back in her world. 

“I’m this ships Enhanced Defence Intelligence but everyone colloquially refers to me as ‘EDI’” 

“Enhanced Defence Intelligence?” Ciri repeated in a confused tone, she still hadn’t figured out what the woman was but at this point it would be a waste of energy to try and figure it out. EDI didn’t seem to pick up on her tone and instead brought her eventually to a room where the red headed woman from earlier was waiting. 

The woman was out of her armour and instead dressed in a black and blue t-shirt with a grey undershirt with black pants to match. There was a scar on her cheek that Ciri hadn’t noticed before with deeper scars on her arms. 

Next to her there was a grey, tall and armoured alien creature with blue markings on his face with an obvious burn disfiguration on his face. He didn’t have a hair on his body and he only had three fingers, both characteristics Ciri found strange. The only intelligent monsters she had ever encountered were vampires and they could take the form of a human quite easily. 

“Sorry about the dart, I thought you were one of the bad guys” The alien uttered, his voice had a weathered rumble to it but it was filled with genuine remorse all the same. Ciri stood, all weapons confiscated from her in a room with people completely foreign and alien to her, all the while floating endlessly through what seemed like a void. 

“So EDI opted for the gentler approach, mind telling us a little about yourself? Let’s start with your name” Shepherd uttered, her presence had an aura of authority about it yet nothing intimidating, there was something almost inspiring about being around her. 

“My name is Ciri, I’m not from around here as you could have probably guessed” Ciri’s voice cut their air, something that seemed all too noticeable in an environment as quiet as this. 

“You’re telling me you look like you came straight out of a renaissance fair” The tattooed woman entered through the sliding doors and squared up to Ciri. Truthfully Ciri was beyond confused, she understood very little of what was going on but it was better to feign confidence in situations like these. 

Jack looked deep into Ciri’s eyes who met her with the same contempt, Ciri wasn’t about to back down in this situation especially with the untrustworthy position she was in. Her pride had gotten her into troublesome situation before and this may have turned out to be another one. 

Jack grunted and averted her gaze instead storming back out of the room. Truthfully their new guest didn’t pique her interest as much as she let on, they encountered prisoners all the time and to Jack this woman was no different. 

“Alright Ciri, I’m Shepherd, commander of this ship. This is Garrus and I’m sure you’ve already met EDI” 

“Mind telling us a bit where you’re from?” Garrus asked politely, Ciri honestly didn’t know where to start but if she wanted to continue to learn more about these people then honesty was the key to forming any kind of relationship with these people. 


	2. Hazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri goes through one of Shepherds trials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter a week! Feeling confident with the schedule too, as always if you have any questions hit me up on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) or my [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com).

**Hazing**

“So let me get this straight, you’re a monster hunter from another dimension?” Garrus asked still trying to wrap his head around the situation. 

“Something like that” Ciri chuckled. 

“Interdimensional technology is something we haven’t managed to discover ourselves so forgive us for our confusion” 

“It’s fine, I can see how this is hard to believe” Ciri reassured EDI. They all stood in an awkward silence for a while until an issue hit Shepherd. 

“So if you have the power to move between dimensions, why are you even here?” Shepherd inquired. It was a worthy question too, if Ciri had the abilities she claimed to have then why even stay here at all? 

“Truthfully I’m a traveller and I’ve never been in a world like this, if it’s all the same with you I’d like to stay” Ciri said confidently. It was a tone she had to adopt but the idea of leaving wasn’t one she could accept, she had never gotten so far with integration in a different world and she knew there was potential here. 

Shepherd stood for a moment, her expression hard to read. She knew very little about Ciri, after all she just met her so she was correct be wary. It would take a while for Ciri to gain the trust of the people of the ship, especially after all they had been through as individuals and as a collective but Shepherd knew when to trust her instincts. 

“Think you’d be interested in showing off your powers?” Shepherd asked with an enthusiastic smile on her face. 

It took Garrus and EDI by surprise. Ciri was loosely vetted, her combat abilities were relatively unknown, she carried around swords and knives in an age where swords only worked if you were a masterfully trained assassin. She had no knowledge of their technology or their way of life, she was more a hindrance than anything else. 

Shepherd saw something in her though, the scars on her body, the strength in her stance and the ferocity in her eyes. She had hunger, strength and ambition but even Shepherd knew that wouldn’t be enough to convince the rest of the crew. So she did what she did with anyone untested, she trained with them 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

Most of the crew mobilised to the training room where they stood in watch as Shepherd squared up against Ciri. There were familiar faces that Ciri recognised. Jack who looked at her with the same contempt, and a taller woman next to her who Ciri simply could not take her eyes off. She wore a black and white skin tight cat suit and everything about her was perfect, her aura and presence reminded her of Yennefer. 

Standing tall watching Shepherd intently was a blue skinned alien woman, she radiated beauty in a way Ciri could never have imagined. For such an alien and foreign world Ciri had found beauty in things she could never have thought of before. Scattered around the crew were other aliens and humans alike but Ciri didn’t have time to gawk. 

“I take it close combat is your speciality?” 

“Yes, how are you with swords?” Ciri asked as she went on over to her equipment to pick out a weapon, her choices obviously very limited compared to Shepherds but the commander wanted to keep things on a level playing field. 

“Not part of the N7 program, knives were though, you okay with those?” Shepherd asked with Jack rolling her eyes at the commander’s politeness. 

“I know my way around one” Ciri said as she twirled her blade on her hand. 

“I guess we’re good to go then, don’t hold anything back” They were words to Ciri’s ears and as soon as the two gained their equal distance on the fighting mat the battle had begun. Ciri strafed around Shepherd, never giving the commander a moment to find her off balance, her footwork impeccable. 

Shepherd made the first move, she charged at Ciri and lunged at her with the nimbler witcheress effortlessly dodging. The two exchanged swings and deflections, neither really finding any openings, Ciri however was growing tiresome of their exchange and quite frankly so was the audience. 

“Crush her Shepherd!” One of the larger aliens roared, his large frame reminding Ciri of a flesh covered golem. 

A smile spread across shepherd’s face and eventually she found her opportunity, her patience and observations paying off. She kicked Ciri in the leg forcing her off balance, her weight advantage gave her more stopping power to her blows but right before Shepherd could make the finishing lunge Ciri vanished right before her eyes in a flash of warm green light. 

There in front of her she stood, still twirling her blade in her hand and a grin spread across her face, “I have to say you’re far better than I thought” Ciri said smugly as she readied her position again. This time a dim green glow pulsating off of her body and her body sending bolts of emerald electricity around itself. 

“I knew you were holding back” Shepherd said calmly as she stretched her arm, truthfully shepherd was nervous. She had doubts about what exactly Ciri was, they had scanned her for biotics and cybernetics and she reported negative for both, magic was something everyone was raised to believe was fictional yet it was right in front of her. 

Even the audience couldn’t believe it, the blue skinned woman and EDI were frantically taking notes while Jack and the raven haired lady were stood in shock, their eyes not leaving the training mat’s for a moment. 

Shepherd adjusted her stance to be more tight and centred, whatever Ciri had just tapped into was foreign and she in no way had the advantage of this situation. Shepherd nodded and Ciri gripped her blade firmly in her hand then she suddenly titled forward and vanished. 

Shepherd’s eyes darted around the room until suddenly Ciri appeared at her side giving her a powerful jab to her ribs followed up by her disarming Shepherd. The commander couldn’t respond in time and once again Ciri had vanished leaving Shepherd to find an enemy in the pale green mist. 

The witcheress quickly reappeared not even moments later with a blade to Shepherds neck. For Shepherd this entire second round happened in seconds but for Ciri it felt slow, this wasn’t even half the speed she could muster. However, at the level of control she had now this was about as fast as she could be without straining herself. 

Ciri’s blade tip pressed against Shepherds neck, this would be a point where anyone of Ciri’s opponents would surrender but there were abilities that Ciri wasn’t aware of in this world. The same blue light Ciri had seen Jack use suddenly surrounded Shepherd and burst out from her sending Ciri flying backwards onto the matt, the sheer force completely toppling her balance and orientation. 

Ciri slowly rose to her feet, stumbling and light headed from the impact. She thought the commander as a simple military woman but apparently something magical flowed through her. 

“I must say your magic and fighting skills are quite good” Ciri complimented as she tried to find her balance. 

“You’re not so bad yourself” 

_Magic,_ something about the word in Shepherds head sounded off. It wasn’t magic, it was a foreign residue that affected pregnancies in such a way that the new-borns had new powerful abilities. The reasons for the abilities were understood and traceable, they could even be enhanced and engineered through implants later in life. 

Her opponent’s however, were alien. She had no augmentations in their body, no cybernetics or biotics of any kind. There was no reason for her to be able to do what she does, she had all the same physiology as a human yet could do things she only ever heard of in comic books. 

The two resumed their fight, a blue glow versus a green one the force of each parry and deflection reverbing throughout the arena. Jack went on over to one of the blue women who was stood next to EDI again frantically taking down notes. 

“Anything, blue?” Jack asked her eyes glued to the fight. 

“Nothing, EDI and I have been trying to find anything like what we’re seeing and we haven’t seen anyone with abilities like her before” 

“Really Liara? Nothing at all?” The raven haired woman said as she strolled over the group. She was just as confused as the rest of them but if the two smartest people in the entire of the already talented crew couldn’t figure out who or _what_ she was then there was reason enough for some concern. 

Each of Ciri’s strikes were packed with the power of her elder blood, it took Shepherds biotic energy to deflect and block each blow. Ciri was in the same predicament, as powerful as her punches became Shepherds defence was more than enough to stop her. 

Ciri didn’t want to push herself, the power she was exerting now was just enough to not wane on her stamina. She could maintain this power and speed for as long as she wanted to, fortunately her power was equal to Shepherds as well as her technique. 

“You’re still holding back” Shepherd hissed as she continued to trade blows with Ciri. They had done away with their knives, forcing them ever so closer to a stalemate. Ciri dashed backwards away from Shepherd and let down her green aura. 

“Show me and the entire crew everything you’ve got” Shepherd wanted to see for herself what she was capable of, how far she could push herself too. Everyone in this crew had a limit, had a moment where they had to go beyond what they could physically do. If Ciri wanted to travel with them for even a few months she had to test her mettle. 

Truthfully Garrus had never seen Shepherd be this patient with anyone. She was a commander and someone who refused to show her abilities wasn’t usually something she put up with. The ‘witcheress’ had been effectively wasting Shepherds time, testing the mettle of one of the greatest war heroes of this generation. 

Ciri stood still, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Shepherd stood and watched as the green mist around Ciri became thicker and brighter, lightning coursed around her body and when Ciri opened her eyes they were completely engulfed by green energy. 

The pressure around the witcheress was immense. Another blue skinned woman dressed in a tight red leather body suit had now had her attention caught. She could feel the energy radiating off of Ciri and it was unlike anything she had felt before. 

Ciri leaned forward and almost instantaneously appeared next to Shepherd. Everything happened so slowly for Ciri, she saw the audience very slowly move their heads to her new position and even the commander’s reactions seemed to happen in a fraction of the time. 

Ciri ducked low and swept Shepherd off balance, while she was falling to the ground Ciri raised her leg high and slammed her heel down into Shepherds chest. Shepherd hit the ground and bounced slightly back up, the force of the impact was immense and sent a blast of pain through her body. 

The crew watched in shock as their commander struggled to her feet. Ciri stood panting heavily her body now beginning to shake, at this level her blood caused her muscles to become unstable especially at the level she was using it. They twitched violently with Ciri doing everything she could to keep them under control. 

“I’m gonna need to see Chakwas for that one” Shepherd groaned as she stood. Ciri still stood, aura blazing and still waiting for her moment to strike again. She was the surprised the commander could stand at all; she had beaten bigger opponents than her with the same move. 

_Can’t take another one of those, looks like she can’t give many more either_ The whole sparring session was a new idea. They ever used to test new recruits like this, they never needed to prove themselves because they were usually handed to Shepherd on a silver platter. 

Ciri was completely unknown though, there was no dossier on her abilities. No file going over her feats or her personality, a complete wild card. This sparring sessions let Shepherd feel her out, how she moved and how she fought. 

“Alright I think we can call it there, welcome to the crew Ciri” Shepherd said as she threw up her hands. The crew weren’t surprised at the decision, maybe at the method Shepherd chose to test her but after them all seeing what she could do the decision was obviously correct. 

“You got a preference on a room?” Shepherd asked as she stretched her arm and walked on over to the now powered down witcheress. Ciri felt the lightning leave her muscles and bones the exhaustion now taking over. 

“Somewhere with a view of the outside would be great, thank you” Ciri’s tone trying desperately to find its enthusiasm and gratitude but only exhaustion coming through. She eventually came down from her power rush but she needed desperately to unwind. 

“Looks like you’re bunking with Samara then, show her around will you?” Shepherd said now looking at Samara. The woman was striking, she donned a low cut red leather cat suit her blue skin clashing against it beautifully. She had a presence of neutrality, calmness seeming to completely surround her. 

“Of course, Shepherd” Samara replied now looking at Ciri, the grey haired woman taking it as her que to follow her. The women walked past the now dispersing crowed towards their now shared room overlooking the void of space. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff starts next chapter i swear, just gotta get through the trials first. As always lemme know what you think and if you wanna keep up to date with my totally worth reading thoughts or just wanna ask me a question follow me on [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel).


	3. One with the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara and Ciri explore the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time i'm posting this it is currently Wednesday in Honolulu, new chapters every Wednesday i swear. As always follow me [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) and [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) for super frequent updates. Enjoy the chapter!

One with the Void 

Ciri followed Samara into their observatory, there was a large glass window separating them and the infinite dark void. Stars and lights littered the space with Ciri stood mesmerised. There were two rooms attached to the observatory with one of them presumably being her bedroom. 

“Are those your only set of clothes?” 

“Oh yeah, I didn’t bring much with me besides my weapons” Ciri replied sheepishly, she didn’t really plan the entire trip very well. Even her swords in this world seemed pretty obsolete something EDI could no doubt help her with at some point. 

“I’m sure you’ll find more appropriate attire, if you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask” Ciri immediately spoke up taking this more intimate opportunity to finally learn more about where she was. 

“I have quite a few actually, first of all what… are you? Forgive me if its rude but where I’m from we don’t have anyone quite like you” Ciri was walking on eggshells but she had to find out more. Where was she exactly? Why did everyone travel together and what was their aim? Who were the aliens and what exactly _was_ EDI? 

Samara’s expression thankfully didn’t change at Ciri’s admittedly poorly worded question. 

“My people cannot simply be condensed into a few sentences; I’ll have EDI send over our history to your omni-tool “Samara noticed Ciri’s furrowed eyebrows, confusion taking over her face. An orange hologram suddenly appeared around Samara’s left forearm startling Ciri, she tapped it quickly and within minutes EDI came into their chambers. 

_That’s going to take some getting used to_ Ciri thought to herself. 

“Yes, Samara?” 

“Our new crew member needs an omni-tool; do we have any spare?” Edi stood still for a moment her head then turning again to face Samara. EDI suddenly pulled out two clear metal bands and handed them to Ciri. 

Ciri held up the clear metal bands to the light, if she hadn’t been touching them she could easily mistake them for not being there. Ciri placed both of the bands on her left arm, guessing their placement from the other omni tools she had seen. Suddenly when they were both fitted they tightened themselves around her arm and an orange gauntlet appeared completely over her forearm and hand. 

The Omni-Tool had text scrolling through it so fast Ciri couldn’t make out what it said, she was sure she wouldn’t even be able to understand what she was seeing anyway. 

“I’ve synced you to our Normandy server, you should be able to access our basic database. I’ve also taken the liberty of beginning to update your equipment per Shepherd’s request” 

“Thanks EDI” Ciri smiled timidly as she glanced over her Omni-tool, trying to find the subsections she wanted to know more about. 

EDI nodded and left the room leaving Samara and Ciri once again to their own devices. Samara slowly levitated off the ground and began meditating with a familiar blue aura surrounded her. Ciri went on over to her room still having to get used to the doors opening automatically for her. 

She looked around her room, the lights slowly turning on by themselves something else Ciri would have to get used to. She saw a large double bed in the middle of her room and another door that presumably lead to her bathroom. With EDI upgrading her equipment she assumed it would come with a change of clothes too, unfortunately her normal outfit was quite out of place in this world. 

Ciri unfastened her boots and sat on her bed, she pulled up her Omni-tool and scrolled through it hoping to find more information on the races of this world. She finally found the subsection and a section dedicated to ‘Asari’ which judging by the reference picture was Samara’s people. 

She read through it, some terms having separate pages by themselves to explain what they were. ‘Citadel’ ‘Mass Relay’ and ‘Reaper War’ all terms she had to continue to read up on to understand the true history of the Asari. 

It was fascinating to Ciri, a whole other world of information and a rich history for her to go over. She spent hours in her room reading everything from Asari military structure to the biology of their race. 

Ciri could only ever stick to the theory of a course for so long though, if she truly wanted to get a grasp for who her crewmates were on the ship then a more practical approach had to happen. She felt like she had a good understanding for Shepherd, she was fearless and their leader. A smart level headed woman who wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty. 

The rest were unknowns though, Jack seemed loud and full of aggression while her new roommate seemed unwaveringly calm. She liked the tension between her and jack though, being the newcomer she expected it, after all she had ran with a large group of strong minded individuals before. Until she moved onto anyone else though she knew she had to start at home. 

She left her room and approached Samar who continued to meditate in the air. 

“Samara is it? I was thinking we could play a game to get to know each other better” A ton of confidence tried to peek through in Ciri’s words but there was clear shyness behind it. As kind as Samara had been her presence had an imposing nature to it. 

Samara raised an eyebrow before steadying herself onto her feet. She was taller than Ciri although not by much but enough so it was noticeable. Her mysticism also added greatly to her mystery which Ciri found somewhat alluring, Samara’s cat suit also helped in that regard. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Chess, except every time one of us loses a piece the other shall answer a question about themselves” Samara wasn’t against the idea, she had played traditional games with higher steaks before during her downtime on the Normandy. She preferred Ciri’s version than Jack’s as there was significantly less alcohol involved. 

Samara summoned her omni-tool and connected hers to Ciri’s. Once the connection had been established she opened up the chess application and soon enough a chessboard connected to both their omni-tool’s appeared. The computer randomly generated who was black and who was white and then their game begun. 

Samara made her turn with Ciri soon following with hers. Samara played intelligently, neither offensive nor defensive unlike Ciri who’s aggression was apparent. Her aggression payed off too, Samara’s defences forced her to give up her first pawn and her first question. 

“Okay so I’ve read up on the Asari justicar’s, I’ve even read an issue of ‘Justicar Heroes’. Do you find yourself straying further and further from the code as times gone on?” Samara smiled at the remark, the young woman was certainly a quick study. 

“I suppose now that my original goal is fulfilled the rules of my code do start to become more and more bendable, the lifestyle certainly has become ingrained into me however” She was still shocked at the question. Ever since her battle with Morinth and her daughters finding true peace it fundamentally shook the foundation of her wanting to follow the code. 

She became a justicar to atone for her time as a mercenary and to keep herself stable during her daughter’s reign of terror as a malicious Ardat-Yakshi. The code gave her a purpose, a ruleset on a life that was too free in her mind before. Once one of her daughters became evil she used the code to fight her, something a mother could never do. 

Now though her life was truly at peace and so was the galaxy. Only one of her daughters remained. Morinth had been dealt with and she had made peace with her daughter Rila. However, after that night on the monastery, when the code had forced her to either kill her daughter or herself she started to see things differently. 

Shepherd had saved her and although she still exercised the lifestyle she didn’t stick to it so carelessly. After all, she was approaching her twilight years and to live by her code so strictly wasn’t something she wanted to do. 

Ciri nodded in understanding, she thought them similar to witcher’s at first. A band of elite fighters who choose to live a certain way. Witchers however are more conditioned to live like that, a witcher may very well retire if he chooses they just don’t as the lifestyle becomes all they know. Justicar’s it seemed were stricter and more honourable, something Ciri respected yet felt a little sorry about. 

A witcher’s life was a free one, they travelled the world and followed whichever path lead them to the most coin. They hunted monsters and spent their days however they saw fit, their emotions, while dampened by mutations weren’t completely quelled and they could start a family with a loved one if they wanted to. 

Their game continued, Samara keeping her reserved play up until Ciri’s aggression finally lead her into a rather telegraphed trap. Samara deleted Ciri’s knight and took her mind off the game to address Ciri. 

“When you came to us you carried two swords, it seems impractical to wield both at the same time considering your size. Considering that what is the purpose of two swords?” Ciri laughed at the question. Even in this world it was the first thing she was asked as a witcher. 

“One is made of silver for monsters and the other is steel for humans” 

“So the story of you being a monster hunter holds some weight?” 

“Monster’s and magic the whole lot” Ciri said playfully her gaze feeling like it was trapped in Samara’s own. There was something domineering about the Asari, maybe it was her newfound knowledge of how long they lived. The maturity and the experience that came from something like that intrigued Ciri greatly. 

“Perhaps you can show me a spell then?” Ciri could see Samara loosening up in the conversation. She was bolder and she took a clear interest in Ciri as a person which was a stark contrast to how they started out. She was never hostile but she didn’t put as much effort as she Is putting in now. 

“I’ve only mastered one, depending on how the game goes I could show you” Ciri smiled as a look of light confusion washed over Samaras face, a nice change of pace from her usual calm and content look. 

They resumed their game, a few turns passed before anything spectacular happened. Most of Ciri’s moves were met with blockades and traps not letting her pass through without sacrifice. So after some terms Ciri set up her plan and drove her pawn into one of Samara’s obvious traps. 

“Your fight against Shepherd was quite unorthodox, how do your abilities work exactly?” Samara asked as she deleted one of Ciri’s pawns. Her question was disappointing, Ciri hoped for something bolder. The more time she spent around Samara the more curious she got, there was something rousing about her that she couldn’t explain. 

“In my world they call it the Elder Blood, I haven’t mastered it yet but the most basic function is that it lets me travel great or short distances in a matter of mere moments” It was true too. She hadn’t fully dived into what she was able to do. It gave her resistances to witcher potions, allowed her to cast unnaturally powerful spells, let her cross between worlds in and instant and also allowed her to amplify her power in combat. 

Her potential seemed infinite and people have always told her it was. She knew there was more to it but so far she felt quite limited in what she had been able to do. 

“It also increases the power of my spells but I haven’t fully mastered that yet either” 

“Spells? Perhaps you could show me sometime” Ciri blushed at the suggestion, there was one particular spell that she had mastered but that was a more private ability. The more time she spent around the mystical figure the more enticed she got. Something about her aura was domineering almost throwing Ciri off guard. 

“I hope I’ll get the chance” Ciri once again blushed. She was used to being more forward but she had never been so far out of her comfort zone before. If Asari life expectancy was anything to go by then she was hoping that Samara’s domineering demeanour wasn’t just for show. 

Thankfully for Ciri it wasn’t. Samara had lived enough of her life to experience things like nervousness and caution. If she had learned anything in her many centuries alive it was that being passive doesn’t get you anywhere, she wished more maidens younger than her understood that but it seemed like it was something that only came with age. 

Samara was attracted to Ciri, there was no doubt about it. Something about the mystery that came with a person from another world enticed her. Her fight with Shepherd also did her justice, she oozed confidence when she fought and her strikes and dodges made it look like a dance rather than a fight. 

Samara had learned by the age she was at to just take things as they came and be more forward about she wanted. If she wanted to speak her mind she did it with no fear or hesitation, she was confident in who she was and that was something that came with her experience. She saw youth and virility in Ciri something that drew her in even more. 

Ciri’s next move finally put her plan into action, she marched her piece forward taking Samara’s and finally scoring herself a question. 

“I read about Asari ‘melding’ but some of the explanation was lost on me, do you think you could help me to understand it better?” It was a lie, a bold one at that but Ciri wanted to steer the conversation a certain way. 

She knew this is how the Asari reproduced. The description didn’t do it justice though, their consciousness became linked with their partner and everything at once came together. Their very being was copied and altered to that of an Asari and while still retaining important aspects of both parents. 

It sounded the perfect blend of magic and science. There were many non-sexual applications to the melding process too. To experience the others memories and their feelings as one long string of feeling, it sounded almost too good to good to be true. 

“I don’t see why not” Samara paused the game and lowered the omni-tool created board between them. She beckoned Ciri closer to her and once close enough he reached out her hand and placed it gently on Ciri’s face. The touch alone sent shivers through Ciri, it annoyed the young witcheress that alien had this much emotional power of her but it wasn’t unwelcomed. 

“Become one with the void Ciri and embrace eternity” The mantra was spoken and Samara opened her eyes to reveal they were completely bathed in black, Ciri let out a gasp at the sight but mere moments later it felt like her mind was sent into a whirlwind and everything around her became black. 

Suddenly she was surrounded by a dim blue light that seemed to stretch out infinitely, Samara was next to her, floating aimlessly with her hand in her own. 

“This is the meld, an infinitely spanning universe inside every Asari’s mind. Two people can share everything here, emotions, feelings and memories. 

It was incredible, she felt like she could feel all of Samara already. Her heartbeat especially rang through Ciri’s mind smoothly. It was a lot to take in, it was as if she had moved worlds again but this time there was only Samara and a void. 

Ciri decided to put Samara’s explanation to the test, she thought back to fighting Geralt not long ago outside of his vineyard. She thought back to the minute details of the fight, how Geralt’s sword sliced through the tiny droplets of snow as they fell from the midnight winter sky. 

“Is he your father?” Samara questioned as she continued to watch the fight between the two seasoned fights. Their fighting style was identical with it looking more like a dance than a battle. She felt Ciri warm at the question, the same warmth that would be present when you were in a loved one’s home. 

“Yes, my mother is sitting over there, the one with raven hair” Ciri changed the view of the memory to the bench where three women were sitting cheering on those in the fight. The woman with black hair reminded Samara of Miranda, she was composed but clearly letting herself enjoy the spectacle in front of her. 

Samara took the time to take in her surroundings, it looked like something she would see in medieval human extranets vids. Horses were resting in their stables and there was one woman in particular who looked like a stereotypical princess. 

“You seem to care deeply about her” Samara moved her hand away from Ciri’s and instead placed them on her hips. This was a move that Ciri had wanted for a while, she went along with Samara’s game. If their experiences were truly linked, then Samara could see exactly how Ciri felt about her and the woman they were staring at. 

Ciri didn’t respond, instead she turned to look up at Samara who violently placed her lips on hers. Everything about her touch was heightened, the electric that usually shot through Ciri when it came to pleasure was full on current of energy. Just a simple kiss sent Ciri through a storm of pleasure and emotion which she didn’t thinks he was capable of feeling. 

“The meld is more than physical, don’t try and fight it and instead fall as far as you can” Samara cooed as she knelt down slightly to place her full lips on Ciri’s neck. The warm, wet kiss from Samara lingered on her neck caused her heart to flutter. Samara was going to have her way with Ciri and there was no point in fighting. 

“Use your spell” Samara quipped. Of course she knew what it was, after all they mentally and spiritually they were now one. Samara pulled her out of the meld gently, Ciri got her bearings and waved her hand causing a low glow of dim emerald energy to come over her for a split second. 

Samara noticed a bulge in Ciri’s pants and stood to lead her to her bedroom, if they were going to continue it might as well be in more comfortable conditions. Samara unzipped her red leather cat-suit to reveal her mouth-watering figure. Every inch of her was beautiful, her hips moved as she approached the bed. 

She watched as Samara’s breasts lightly bounced with each step she took, Ciri quickly ripped her clothes from her body revealing her now fully erect cock, pre come oozing from the tip and glistening in the light. Samara took it in hand and planted a gentle kiss on its tip before wrapping her mouth and tongue around it. 

She let her tongue dance around Ciri’s throbbing shaft, moans and cries of ecstasy coming from Ciri giving Samara a good indication. Her experience was evident, Ciri had never wanted to be as submissive as she was being but trying to wrestle control with Samara was pointless. She let herself go and fall into the well of pleasure Samara had amassed. 

Samara’s assault stopped, she kissed each of Ciri’s thighs before rising up and pressing her lower lips on Ciri’s pulsating cock. She slowly grinded on the shaft, taking in pleasure in watching Ciri squirm trying to keep control. More and more pre-cum was oozing out of her and as soon as Ciri dug her hands into the plentiful flesh on Samara’s hips she knew it was time to move things along. 

After enough teasing Samara lowered herself completely down onto Ciri’s wanting cock, she felt her inner walls warp around it and once her riding started she realised just how well Ciri’s shaft fit her. 

Truthfully she had never had anyone ride her so well, Samara’s technique was flawless and feeling her cock kiss her now lovers walls over and over again was something she wasn’t sure how much more she could take before she exploded. Samara could feel Ciri’s thrusts becoming more frantic and her grip on her ass tightening. 

Their eyes met and Samara’s began to fill with a familiar black which Ciri welcomed with open arms. 

_You’re incredible_ Ciri echoed throughout the meld as she slowed down her strokes, each thrust was more powerful than the last with Samara’s walls gripping her cock tighter and tighter. 

_Come with me, Ciri_ Samara’s voice filled her mind and her orgasm began to explode into the Asari, thick white come staining each blue crevice of Samara’s azure. The orgasm was unlike anything else, she had never had anything as powerful or as unifying. She pulled herself out of Samara and floated around in her arms throughout the void of the meld. 

They came out of it eventually and gently, with Ciri’s arms still wrapped around Samara. Ciri was about to open her mouth to speak once again but Samara stopped her. 

“Don’t say anything, simply enjoy this moment” It was more a command than a suggestion with Ciri taking one long breath before fading into a pleasant daze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! I need the feedback desperately and I would love to talk to you guys. If you want to see me tweet at insane ours of the night and figure out what timezone i even write at follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel)


	4. The Devil Wears Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri gets her new equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late! I had some university stuff to take care of. If you ever want to know where I am then I heavily advise following my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) where i ramble about ideas and the status of chapters. As always enjoy!

Combat Training 

Without the clock on their wall Ciri would have had no idea what day or time she was on. The void never changed and with them seamlessly floating through space it only added how lost she felt in terms of time or place. 

She woke up alone, much to her disappointment and got out of bed to the sounds of rushing water filling the otherwise dull humming of the ship. She went into her bathroom to reveal last night’s lover letting water skim off of her body. 

“I see you’re awake” Samara said at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Soon enough she felt Ciri’s hands on her waist with the water now covering them both. They stood there for a moment in silence, enjoying each other’s touch. Ciri’s callused hands finding their home in the soft supple flesh of Samara’s hips. 

“I hope you slept as well as I did” Ciri quipped as she left Samara’s hips to quickly bathe herself. Their time was spent mostly in silence with neither of them mentioning the night before. It seemed right not to, it felt natural and there was an unspoken agreement between them that the next time would be just as natural as the last. 

They enjoyed each other’s touch, their lips teasingly brushing one another’s as if it were a game of who would cave first. Unfortunately for both of them neither were planning on losing their game any time soon. 

“I’m going to get something to eat, care to join me?” Ciri thought she would have gotten used to how smooth and domineering Samara’s voice was by now but even after they had spent the night together it still sent shivers down her spine. Ciri nodded and followed her lover out of the shower where she changed back into her clothes. 

They walked through the halls of the Normandy until they came to the mess hall where the large tank like alien was sitting eating what looked like to be enough food to feed eight men. He wasn’t even eating it, it looked like he was just shovelling it in his mouth without chewing. 

Ciri went on over to where the food was being prepared and put anything on her plate that she recognised. She filled her plate and grabbed a glass of orange juice then took a seat opposite the large alien. 

“Meat and Potatoes, nice” The large scaled alien said between throwing food into his mouth, 

“Sorry I must have missed your name” Ciri couldn’t help but smile at the alien, he seemed so powerful but there was something childlike about him. 

“Grunt” he said after finally finishing what used to be a mountain of food on his plate then proceeded to drink what had to be gallons of water. Grunt stood and left the mess hall with Samara coming in as he left. 

Samara went on over to grab herself breakfast, it was far lighter than Ciri’s. She opted for two bowlfuls of fruit and made her way on over to Ciri. The two sat in silence for a moment with other faceless members of the Normandy making pointless small talk with one another. 

This was the first time Ciri had tasted any kind of food from this world and it was surprisingly ordinary. She was underwhelmed to say the least and once she felt any amount of her hunger disappear she left her meal alone. 

“So, what exactly is it you all do?” Ciri finally asked. Some people wore navy blue uniforms and seemed like they were part of some military but other more distinguished members looked completely unlike the normal crewmen. 

The question was bigger than Ciri realised, something she happened to do quite frequently. After the Reaper War, the Council had agreed to unite their efforts in a special interspecies task force. The task force would roam the galaxy carrying out high profile and often classified missions. The leader of the group was obviously the famed galaxy saving hero Commander Jane Shepherd. 

Shepherd had agreed to the proposal by the council on the condition she could pick her own team with her old team mates being her first obvious first choice. Most of her team mates had agreed too and ever since then the Normandy had been used for top secret council missions across the galaxy. 

“We’re a black ops military unit” Samara answered dryly. Ciri nodded, it was probably the best answer she was going to get and she knew it. Samara was surprised by how fast Ciri had come to be comfortable around the aliens on board the ship. The young witcher’s experience around monsters had all but killed her fear or nervousness to things that were foreign to her, after all she had had sex with a bruxa before. 

The two exchanged in small talk above the humming of the ships engine. Their plans for the day and any training regimes they had. Ciri knew she was due in the shuttle bay in a few minutes and was thankful she asked Samara advice on how to use the elevator. EDI wanted to go over her new equipment with her, something to which Ciri was as excited as child during their birthday about. 

She finished up her breakfast by gulping down the rest of her juice and said her goodbyes to Samara. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the fifth button which took her to lowest point of the Normandy. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

The elevator doors opened to reveal a large spacious area with the same shuttle she saw fly across her head on the planet she met Shepherd and crew. There was a darker skinned man doing what looked to be maintenance on it and finally EDI was stood perfectly still next to a wall full of weapons. 

“Hello Ciri, Shepherd instructed me to make any improvements to your equipment I could and I found a lot of room for upgrades” EDI gestured Ciri to follow her through a room in the shuttle, the two walked into a seemingly empty room which confused Ciri to say the least. 

“To start with, Shepherd acknowledged that your need for a gun is far lower than those of the other crewmates, your skills are best suited to stealth operations which the Normandy’s crew is surely lacking in currently” EDI raised her forefinger upward and a metal pillar shot out of the ground. 

“Your measurements were taken and a new uniform has been designed to accentuate what we envision your skills are best suited for. The boots were specially made to decrease the noise your footsteps generate with your armour having an active camouflage ability, as well as ultra-light bullet proof material padded into the non-joint areas” 

Most of the words went over Ciri’s head but she enjoyed the overall look of the armour. It was mostly black with less armoured parts being a navy blue. The armour wasn’t as heavy as Shepherds or Garrus’s but it was evident that protection was present. 

“If you would try it on that would be most helpful” 

“Right now?” EDI nodded with a light blush spreading over Ciri’s face. She still wasn’t quite sure what EDI was, she had read on her omni-tool that she was a manmade intelligence, not human at all but still had a will to live and learn as humans did. She couldn’t wrap her head around it but her presence somehow made her less reserved than should be. 

EDI was best understood to Ciri as a machine, a being capable of thinking and reasoning far better than humans ever could. Ciri couldn’t wrap her head around it, not truly, but she knew that EDI wasn’t human but very much smarter than any person could be. 

Ciri undressed down to her bandages that covered her breasts, and the loose fitting white underwear that covered her groin. EDI gave no sense of a reaction or a comment which made Ciri feel much more eat ease than she expected to feel. 

She took the armour from the metal pillar and began to place it on her body. The gloves were more like gauntlets, as soon as they touched her forearm they automatically locked themselves around her arms and hands, something that immediately startled Ciri. They fit perfectly though, they weren’t too tight to cause discomfort and her dexterity was unaffected by them. 

Next came her breastplate which followed the same autonomous fitting that her gauntlets did. She fit the rest of the armour on easily until finally she was fully covered. She felt as light as she did in her old clothes but much safer, she would miss the risk she had while fighting but in this world there were far more unknowns she had to watch out for. 

Everything fit autonomously and she only now just realised how easy a time Yennefer had getting dressed in the morning. Her joints were protected by a much thinner and more flexible material that she had never seen or felt before. She backed away from EDI and the pillar and let out of a series of high kicks and rapid punches, her flexibility and speed was intact. 

“I hope it’s to your liking” 

“It’s amazing, thank you EDI” Ciri replied, her face beaming. 

EDI nodded and raised her forefinger once again with another metal pillar rising out of the ground. Inside of it was a long rectangular black rod and two smaller ones beside them, EDI pulled them out of the casing and moved to stand in front of Ciri. 

“Shepherd acknowledges how long it would take you to grasp how to shoot a gun, especially given how new you are to the concept. On that end, I’ve personally developed a new sword and two knives to better compliment your abilities” 

EDI pressed the button on one of the rods and suddenly a long black extended out the hilt, as long as her standard witcher swords. 

“The blade is made of one the strongest metal alloys known to any council record, it also acts as a conduit for any naturally made element you can channel through it. It is also capable of cutting through most enemies you’ll come across with ease, needless to say it is extremely sharp and you should wield it with care.” 

EDI handed the sword on over to Ciri who was immediately astonished by how light the blade was. Her movements were momentum based, the weight of her sword usually carried her through her pirouettes and swings but with something as light as this much more precise control was possible. 

It felt as if she was holding nothing at all besides the hilt, EDI handed over the two small rods after explaining they were simply the knife versions of her sword with both being capable of the same thing. 

“To test out your new equipment I advise you join Grunt in the simulation chamber” Ciri nodded after thanking EDI one more time and made her way to the chamber, eager to test her new equipment. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

She opened the doors to the chamber, on one side was a fair skinned man in front of a larger than life computer. In front of that was a glass pane which had grunt shooting at enemies which weren’t present to her eye but were real on the monitor. A glass visor covered his head to connect him to the computer. 

“Ah you must be the new recruit EDI was telling me about, Grunt is just in there now if you’d like to join him” 

Ciri nodded and was given a smaller version of the helmet grunt was wearing. She put it on her head and walked into the large room. Immediately everything around her changed to a dark woodland area with enemy mercenaries around her, Grunt was crouched behind cover with blood seeping out of his heavily armoured chest. 

Suddenly a bullet narrowly whizzed by her head which prompted her to run to the same cover as Grunt. 

“You?! What are you doing here? I told that pyjack to let me do this alone” Grunt sounded madder at Ciri than he was at the mercenaries. 

“I’m here to test my new equipment, saw you cowering behind this barrier” Ciri replied playfully as bullets continued to fly above them, 

“Watch your mouth or I might shoot you next” His voice had turned into a low grumble which was met with a sly smile from Ciri. “I don’t see how a runt who can’t even shoot a gun is going to help me” Grunt continued as he eyed Ciri’s lack of firepower. 

“I’ll show you” Ciri took out her sword hilt and extended the blade. She ignited her elder blood and felt her power surge through her body. A calm green glow covered her and mere seconds later she had vanished from their cover to Grunt’s astonishment. 

She immediately appeared behind a mercenary who was using a tree as his cover, with one swing of her blade she immediately cut the mercenary like a hot knife through butter. The sword performed even better than she ever could have anticipated and she hadn’t even begun to scratch the surface of its potential. 

If none of this simulation was real then she could truly go all out, she could cast spells she was too nervous too before with the fear of the potential damage being a problem. So Ciri did just that, she moved her fingers into position and pushed her arm forward, suddenly a larger than life torrent of fire escaped her hand. 

The fire raged forward engulfing everyone and everyone in its path, Grunt felt its heat and stood to see the mercenaries who once had him pinned down now engulfed by fire. Their cries and screaming eventually stopped as their skin melted and their blood evaporated inside their armour. 

“Maybe you’re not as useless as I thought after all!” Grunt exclaimed happily as he stomped on over to Ciri and took her hand to shake it. His hand was about four times bigger than hers but she met him with as much gusto as she could. 

“I don’t exactly know how to stop that fire so I say we call it quits” Ciri laughed as she took her helmet off. Soon enough Grunt followed suit and the wound that was once on his armour had disappeared. 

“Shame we can’t get the upgraded version, I heard the newer model actually shocks you with pain if you get shot” While the though sounded horrible to Ciri a grin couldn’t be taken off Grunt’s face as he ranted and raved about the newer version of the simulation chamber. 

“Impressive work grunt, you almost beat your previous high score” The operator said as they entered the room. 

“Pains me to admit it but I owe most of it to her” Ciri could feel the actual pain in his voice too as he said it which caused a giggle to escape her. Ciri told the operator to tell EDI that her equipment was perfect and the two left the simulation chamber. 

“That was fun, maybe you can be my back up again sometime” Ciri teased as she walked back on over to her bedroom. Her comment was met with a growl from Grunt with Ciri playfully waving to him as she came out of view. She made it back to her room and unequipped her armour, the gear coming off almost as it as it came on. 

She didn’t even put her boots on the conventional way, she _walked_ out of them which she couldn’t get over. After showering and drying herself off she threw herself onto Samara’s bed and opened up her omni-tool to resume her reading on the universe she was now inhabiting, the Normandy itself being her main focus this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll thanks for reading and sorry again about being late. Seriously though follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel), its a good ass time plus you get to know where chapters are at and sneak previews on upcoming work. Next chapter Jack joins the fray, before that though i might release a lil overwatch grey area one shot. No promises though.


	5. Poles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Miranda share an important moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of a deviation, let me know what you thought! As always if you want to talk or just keep up to date on chapters be sure to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) and [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com).

No one in the galaxy would have ever imagined Jack and Miranda would have ended up together after the Reaper War. The two had been at each other’s necks ever since they met, not to say their bickering had stopped. If anything, it had gotten worse but this time it was standard couple arguments as opposed to the previous death threats. 

Only Shepherd apparently saw something between them during the first party she threw in her apartment. She saw a spark between them, an anger fuelled one sure but any spark can light a fire. 

They couldn’t get her comments out of their heads either. Her remark about all their rage for each other being nothing more than sexual frustration infuriated them. Jack had legitimate reasons to hate Miranda, she stood by Cerberus even despite all the organisation had done to Jack even gone as far to say as the people who tortured Jack weren’t Cerberus at all as if that made what happened to her any different. 

Jack wasn’t without fault either, she was often more trouble than she was worth. She jeopardised negotiations, caused arguments between crew and endangered most missions she was on. The two had nothing in common and were as opposite as two things could get. 

Something kept drawing them together though, they weren’t sure what but one faithful night at yet another one Shepherds house parties the two finally embraced each other. Whether their feelings were genuine or they were fuelled by the liquor and sex it didn’t matter and they didn’t think about it. They spent the night in one of Shepherds guest rooms and woke up the next morning speechless. 

That’s the last time either of them thought about their relationship and what it was supposed to mean. They shared a room in the Normandy and spent almost every waking moment together, perhaps nothing about their relationship had to be said at all. 

“I hate her” Jack growled as she continued her work out routine. Continued her push ups while sweat glistened off the tattoos on her body. Miranda came out of the shower a towel wrapped around her body and hair. 

“She’s not that bad, she sure gave Shepherd a run for her money during her little introductory session” 

“That was a fucking fluke and you know it!” Jack persisted as her push-ups got faster and faster, her energy now being pulled from her growing pool of frustration. There was something off about Ciri to her, the way she walked, talked and fought was different to anything she had seen. The uncertainty made Jack nervous, a feeling she hated. 

Sweat continued to drip onto their carpet and Jack showed no sign of stopping. Miranda saw Jack’s muscled body go to work the tattooed woman wearing nothing but a sports bra and briefs. Each tensed muscle, each bead of sweat that dripped off her toned body did something to Miranda and she knew how hard it was to break Jack out of her routine once it got started 

“I have to say I love her hair, the ashen-grey is quite nice” That line immediately stopped Jack in her tracks. She immediately ceased her routine and stood to face Miranda, her eyes consumed with jealousy and anger. 

“Her eyes too, I don’t think I’ve ever seen eyes that green before” Jack slowly walked towards Miranda who slowly backed up onto the bed. They played these games often and they both knew how it ended. 

Miranda reached their headboard and finally had nowhere left to run from Jack, “And don’t even get me started on her tight” Jack’s footsteps thundered through the room as she got ever so closer to Miranda, “Little” Jack’s eyes flared with anger and jealousy as she got closer and closer to her prey, “Ass”. 

With those final words Jack quite literally pounced on Miranda who giggled at the sight. Jack ripped off her girlfriend’s towel and quickly undressed herself. Jack had no idea how territorial she was until she met Miranda, even the sight of another man or woman checking out hers made her blood boil. 

Miranda of course knew it. At the height of some of their nights together Miranda would push the envelope even further into role play discovering things that even Jack with her history didn’t even know she was into. 

Jack crashed her lips against Mirandas their tongues swirling around each other, “On top, now” Jack eventually managed to get out. Miranda straddled Jack, her pelvis now finally matching her lovers. 

Their rhythm started, familiar and electric. Jack slapped her hand onto Miranda’s ass while she grinded her sex against hers, her fingers digging into what felt like endless flesh. Jack eventually dominated their rhythm, her strong arms directly influencing Miranda’s rhythm as her hands dug deeper and deeper. 

Jack eventually sat up, her forehead resting against Miranda’s. They stared at each other intently as they moved their way towards their end. Eventually Miranda completely fell into Jack, seeking her lover’s support as her climax paraded through her body, her nails digging into Jacks’ muscled back and her teeth digging into her shoulder. 

Her body shivered and shook as Jack’s fingers tweaked and pinched Miranda’s tits the pain adding to her to her orgasm. Jack took one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking and biting them, feeling Miranda’s nails scratch across her back in response. 

Miranda’s grinding eventually wound down, her scratching lost its ferocity and Jack’s tongue leaving her body. 

“Damn you’re even easier than I remember cheerleader” Jack panted as Miranda slithered her way out of her arms. Miranda rolled her eyes and laid down on their bed, her body glowing from the sweat. 

“Don’t’ think you’re getting away that easy” Jack crawled her way up Miranda until eventually her slit was above Miranda’s mouth dripping slowly into it. Miranda’s eyes were in a glazed, trance like state, wanting nothing more than for Jack to sit on her face. 

Jack fulfilled her wish too as not moments later she covered Miranda’s mouth as her tongue went to work exploring her folds. Every flick of her tongue sending small shocks through Jacks body. It was moments like this, sat firmly on Miranda’s face, that Jack treasured. 

A little over half a year ago Jack would rather have bet on Shepherd dating Jacob than her dating Miranda but here she was. Miranda was beautiful too and Jack rarely knew how to control herself around her now that they slept together frequently. 

Being an item made things worse. Every time Jack looked at Miranda small flashes of her body raced through her mind. A moan, a curve, a smile. Jack was in love with her and she knew it, saying it however was a different story. 

The way Miranda’s tongue moves are perfect, a little like her, every flick, every move and every prod pushes Jack closer and closer to end edge she o so desperately wants to cross. Her hips began moving and soon enough Jack was slowly grinding on Miranda’s face her hands clutching their headboard. 

Miranda dug her nails into Jack’s firm ass sending new jolts of pain to join the surges of pleasure which were already raging throughout Jack’s body. The feeling of Miranda’s hot tongue slowly gliding itself across Jack’s clit soon became too much to bear and the feeling of her impending orgasm started to crawl through her body. 

A long wave of ecstasy flowed through her body. Miranda withdrew herself from the submissive position and pushed Jack onto her back quickly pushing her fingers into her lover’s folds. She began pumping her fingers, Jack gasping as her fingers hit every spot perfectly. 

Miranda thankfully caught the tail of Jack’s orgasm and dragged it back for a second wind. “ _Harder Miri, please”_ Jack manged to finally get out as she caught her breath from her panting. 

Miranda continued, harder and faster before, hard enough to make Jack’s body shake and convulse, fast enough for Jack’s walls to clamp down hard on her fingers not wanting to let them go. Miranda moved up Miranda’s body and as soon as Jack opened her eyes out of her orgasmic daze to see her she bit down hard on Miranda’s shoulder her orgasm still winding down. 

Miranda leaned in to kiss Jack and they shared a rare and tender moment of love before Jack finally came down from coming. 

“Fuck Miri you’re gonna have to fuck me again like that sometime” 

“Always a way with words my love” The words let slip and both of their flashes flushed red as soon as they did. Their relationship had never had substance to it before, sure Jack got jealous and sure they didn’t sleep with other people but they had never talked about love. 

After all this time though it had to be that, why would Miranda keep circulating through her head if it wasn’t? Why would Miranda comfort Jack during her frequent night terrors if she didn’t care deeply enough for her? 

The terrors came often, flashing images of children killing each other in the Pragia facility and Jack standing behind the glass being forced to watch. The men and women who probed and violated every part of her body in hopes to make her a biotic super weapon. 

The screams and the agony came every night, some nights she slept on the floor because that was what made her the most comfortable during her torturous nights. Miranda was there for all of it, the crying and the sobbing that Jack went through every night and Miranda never said a word about it. 

She woke up each night to Jack crying on the floor crying through her sleep and she simply joined her there and held her in her arms quietly and gently, offering love and protection that she had never had for most of her life. 

“I love you too, Miri” Jack said blankly as she stared at the wall. Her mind for the first time she could remember was blank, a calm blank peace that she had never felt before. When she turned to look over at Miranda all that filled her mind was warmth and love. Her sins and her pain seemed to disappear whenever she was with her. 

Miranda’s hand crawled on over to Miranda’s and the two laid on their bed hand in hand, simply enjoying their time together as they floated through space. 

“Next time we’re totally using toys though” 

“Shut up and enjoy the moment Jack” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

Ciri and Samra sat in their observatory meditating, Ciri’s wolf medallion clenched in her hand as her mind attempted to reach emptiness. She had always struggled on the mental side of her trade whereas it seemed Samara had hers down to a science. 

“Kasumi you know its rude to enter without knocking” Samra said, her eyes still closed. It broke Ciri out of her trance as she looked around trying figure out what Samra meant, to her there was no one there. 

“Always amazes me how you manage to know I’m here every time” Kasumi said as she suddenly materialised in front of Ciri. She was impressed, Kasumi’s footsteps were perfectly silent. Even Geralt with his mutations wouldn’t have been able to tell Kasumi was there, the woman was good. 

“Hey newbie I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Kasumi” The woman reached her hand out which Ciri graciously accepted to shake. Her eyes were mostly covered by the darkness of her hood, everything about her exuded the shadows. 

“Shepherd told me to come get you, looks like she has a job for just us” Ciri nodded and left her room with the slightly smaller woman. They made their way through the Normandy in mostly silence, only Ciri’s footsteps being audible. 

They eventually made their way to the command room where Shepherd and another asari stood next to one another. 

“Glad you’re here, Liara has a found something on our sensors that she thought you two would be suited best for” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would very much appreciate any feedback you have for the sex scene, been trying to change em up with my recent chapters and stories as i felt they became quite formulaic. Talking to yall is also pretty fantastic so if you ever have any comments or questions be sure to shoot me them in an email or on my social medias, hell even here if you're feeling it. 
> 
> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TIME: Your third favorite writer (me) writer needs artists to follow on twitter, send me their @ so i can shower them with compliments.


	6. Tsukuyomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri and Kasumi infiltrate a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a classic Mass Effect scenario, let me know what you thought and as always be sure to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) and [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com).

Tsukuyomi 

Ciri kept on fidgeting in her seat, her clothes much tighter than she was used to. Looking at herself in the mirror was the strangest sight. Her signature eyeliner was now joined with a dark purple eyeshadow, her entire outfit looking like a modern version of a woman in the Passiflora would wear back in her world. 

Their mission was simple on paper, there was a small party being hosted by one Eobard Todd. He was a business mogul who recently had started to salvage and reverse engineer reaper technology. 

Eobard had been found out by the council but arresting him was another matter altogether, he moved frequently and had moles in the untied council army who notified him whenever a task force was on his case. This obviously meant that the council passed the responsibility to Shepherd who could carry out the mission as she saw fit. 

Kasumi would sneak into the party while Ciri and their new acquaintance Bradley would stroll into the party like any other guests. Bradley was a rival business man and any situation where the competition was being taken down was enough of a reason for him to help. He was spineless and held no loyalty, a valuable asset when wanting a window into the black market which the council often did. 

Ciri played the part of one of the many women he had in his infamous personal harem, it disgusted her, however if they wanted to finish their mission then Ciri’s guise was practically all that would work. She wasn’t familiar enough with any of the security systems of this world to go sleuthing like Kasumi could. 

Her fishnet stockings rubbed against her legs with each step towards the simple looking warehouse sized building. Her arm was hanging on feverishly to Bradley’s, it was harder for her to act the way she was than it looked. She was raised as a Witcher, she walked like one, she exuded confidence and professionalism which was something she assumed the women Bradley usually brought to these gatherings didn’t. 

They eventually made it to the door and her mission was quite straight forward, she had to pretend to enjoy herself in the party until the lights shut off, she would then be contacted by Kasumi where she would meet up at a then discussed rendezvous point to take down Eobard. 

The latter sounded like the easy part of the mission, having to put up with Bradley’s constant advances and being forced to care about anyone at the party was going to be a struggle. It’s one of the reasons she avoided her multiple royal titles back in her own world. 

The bouncers let them in with surprising ease neither of them questioning Bradley or “his” woman. 

The two got in and immediately Bradley had found his friends and dragged Ciri off to his new group. He thrusted her forward as if showing off a prize he had won at a competition. Women and men traced their eyes across their body before one Asari opened her mouth to comment. 

“A little too many scars for my tastes” 

“I disagree, I think it adds character, did you get her from a lesser trade?” A man replied sipping his gin, he continued to trace Ciri’s scars with his eyes. His eyes weren’t focused on any flesh like most men instead he couldn’t take his eyes off the remnants of her hunts, somehow that was more disgusting than him simply staring at her legs or breasts. 

There was an evil hidden behind his face, everything was too proper. His suit fit him perfectly he made sure to never spend too long sipping his drink and his eyes tried to find everything out about Ciri based purely off of her damage. She had met people like him before, those who would pray on the vulnerable and the damaged. 

She looked over to the woman who was stood next to him, she had to be no older than eighteen and she clung to him like a nervous child. The thought of what he did to her behind closed doors disgusted him. 

“Aye, a band near horizon, only cost me ten thousand credits” Bradley proudly lied as his hand wandered further and further down Ciri’s back. She stepped away from him before he got any further, not wanting to be forced to take his hand. 

“She definitely has potential, have her go sit with the other girls for now” 

“You heard the lady, move your pretty little arse” Bradley laughed as a he swatted her ass, her fist clenched with fury and she was close to shoving her hand through his heart but she didn’t. That would have to come later, she went on over to a large couch where girls who were dressed similarly to her were sat. 

A girl with hair as red as blood sat next to her, her pale complexion complimenting her hair beautifully. She was radiant and she seemed composed, Ciri stole a quick glance where her eyes were immediately met with a glare back. 

Her eyes were soulless, a cold icy stare filled with oblivion, eyes Ciri had never quite seen before. 

It’s as if she was broken, a husk filled with nothing but a void. Looking around the rest of the girls she found the same thing, their eyes were empty, sitting ever so still while the party was raging on. They were nothing but decorations for the wealthy to look at and take for their own, and Ciri was now meant to be one of them. 

*** 

Kasumi infiltrated the party within the building with relative ease, her suits cloaking ability came with thermal dampeners which masked any signs of body temperatures that any cameras could pick up. Her footsteps were light enough to get through any motion sensors too, according to any piece of technology she basically wasn’t there. 

There was no doubt Eobard would be heavily guarded at all times which is why she needed Ciri with her. Thankfully she carried around Ciri’s sword, her armour however would have to stay on the Normandy. 

_Unless her magic can help her with that_ Kasumi thought to herself as she sleuthed around the ventilation shafts. Eventually she made it to the basement after slowly falling down a ventilation shaft her fall still completely silent. She opened her omni-tool and let EDI work her magic on the power generators. 

She heard the power go out, the warehouse now being surrounded in complete and utter darkness. She could hear the murmurings from downstairs, nervous rich people shuffling to their security details all the while paying no attention to the men and women they brought along as decorations. 

*** 

The lights shut off and Ciri immediately rose to her feet and left the scene, thankfully nobody had pulled out any extra sources of light so her disappearance was completely unnoticed. She made her way to the stairwell leading to the basement until she heard her name from a distance. Ciri looked around frantically until Kasumi uncloaked beside her. 

“You shall start warning me about those right?” 

“No can do, gotta keep you on your toes” Kasumi uttered as she handed the hilt of Ciri’s weapon to her. Ciri took it and stood still for a moment attempting to clear her mind, magic that wasn’t in her blood took more preparation for her than her two sorceress teachers. Eventually she had her spell visualised and with a few elven incantations her original clothes began to materialise on her body. 

It wasn’t her armour that EDI had made for her, it was her classic witcher outfit, not exactly what she was going for of course but she was glad she could pull of the spell at all. 

_Much better_ Ciri thought to herself as she stretched her arms and patted down her now fully covered legs. 

“What language was that?” 

“Elven” Ciri replied as if the answer were obvious. Kasumi shook her head in disbelief and followed her up the stairs. The dark was no problem to Ciri, she had often practiced blindfolded when she was a child and had learned to rely much more so on her other senses. She shuffled through the crowd with Kasumi, avoiding and slipping by anyone completely undetected. 

“Through here” Kasumi whispered gesturing Ciri towards a seemingly inconspicuous wall. She waved her omni tool over the wall and suddenly a bright yellow light flashed over it, Kasumi grabbed Ciri’s arm and dragged her inside before anyone was the wiser. 

“How did you even find this?” Ciri wondered as she continued down the hall way with the thief. 

“I have my methods, come on we’re almost at his office” 

The two sleuthed through the dark corridor, Ciri mirroring Kasumi’s exact movements as if they were instructions. Suddenly they both heard footsteps, a small band of mercenaries flooded the opposite end of the corridor, a hoarse older voice shouting from the back. 

Kasumi instantly moved crouched behind a barricade with Ciri mirroring her on the opposite side of the hall. 

“Still part of your plan?” Ciri shouted as bullets flew by her face. She brandished her sword and prepared herself to race forward, it was the riskiest play they had but Kasumi’s return fire wasn’t doing anything. 

Ciri felt her blood ignite with a green fire and jade electricity started to emanate off her body, she funnelled it through her sword and dashed from cover. The feeling was always fresh, immense even, everything moved so much slower now that her power had started to flourish. 

She teleported directly behind the mercenaries and with one large powerful horizontal swing she cut through three of her enemies, their torso’s falling to the ground and blood erupting from their bodies. She turned quickly to the fourth and final woman draped in her blue and white uniform, with one twist of Ciri’s fingers she pushed forward pushing her against and into the metal wall. 

She heard the woman’s bone’s snap and break, her neck snapping before any shrieks of pain could escape the clearly outmatched soldier. Ciri still hadn’t found the right balance of power for her magic, she didn’t want to inflict so much pain upon the woman but her mastery of the amplification her blood gave her was novice at best. 

“Good work, come on Eobard’s in the next room” Kasumi gestured for Ciri to take point as she cloaked beside her. Kasumi opened the doors and immediately gunshots flew through the frame. 

A man with greying brown hair stood hunched back firing his weapon frantically as Ciri once again dashed for cover. At this point she much preferred the more personal combat she had back in her world, all this scrambling for cover was exhausting. 

“They’re already fucking here!” He shouted frantically into his communicator, thankfully Kasumi and EDI had scrambled all communications on their network. 

“It’s no use Eobard they have no idea we’re here” Kasumi said as she uncloaked next to him knocking his weapon out of his hand. He tried to strike her but she dodged it effortlessly sent her knee flying into his stomach. He wretched forward and fell to his knees clutching his stomach in pain. 

“Kasumi please, you can have anything from my vault just let me go!” Eobard cried as she quickly crawled into a corner of his office. Ciri stood and watched as he begged Kasumi, promising her anything and everything in exchange for his life, Kasumi thought it appropriate to leave out the part of the conversation where she mentioned she wasn’t going to kill him. 

She was surprised that he thought she was going to kill him at all. She was a thief not an assassin, the only time she ever killed someone was in self-defence when she was stealing something from them. 

Ciri retracted her sword and let her blood cool down, the lightning retreating back into her body and her power starting to fade. 

“Not here for your life Todd, Alliance has business with you” 

“I never thought the greatest thief in the galaxy would become a dog of the alliance” 

“Must’ve missed the whole galaxy ending war huh? Turns out I have talent’s elsewhere” Kasumi shrugged as she pulled out her biotic handcuffs and wrapped them around Todd’s hands. She called on her communicator for a pickup outside his office, hoping the new stealth drive EDI installed on their shuttles would work. 

Thankfully it did. With the target secured the three stepped onto the shuttle and flew off back quickly to the Normandy. Not even five minutes aboard the shuttle did Kasumi and Ciri last before Eobard opened his mouth to start negotiating. Offers of money, expensive art and priceless Reaper relics were all he could off no doubt something Kasumi could probably get herself. 

“Don’t you have a spell to shut him up? 

“I’m still working on my magic, sorry” Ciri laughed as Kasumi rolled her eyes. 

“Oh but getting your clothes back was as simple as a few words” The two women exploded in a hearty laughter with a raised eyebrow from Eobard. 

“Hey we did a pretty good job today, wanna grab a drink when we get back to the Normandy?” 

“That’d be great, thank you” Ciri replied twirling her sword handle. 

They handed Todd over to the alliance correspondence who then took him in an official alliance shuttle back to the Citadel for further questioning, as for Bradley the Council decided to let him walk for a little white longer. He proved to be a valuable asset to dealing with black market Reaper tech sales. 

“I know a good bar in the Citadel and I think we’re due for some shore leave next, I’ll grab you when we’re there” Kasumi said as she vanished before Ciri got a chance to respond. Ciri went on back to her room and instantly went to bed, waiting until the Normandy finished its FTL path back to the Citadel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Wanted to have a little fun scenario before i move onto quite a large chapter, Kasumi is gonna show Ciri the nightlife on the Citadel and it's going to be pretty fantastic. If you want sneak peaks or just generally want to talk to me be sure to follow me on [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel).


	7. Dionysus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri takes Kasumi on a trip in her world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept you waiting huh? Follow me on twitter on tumblr both @creatorzaruel

Dionysius 

“Didn’t EDI give you anything more... casual?” Kasumi laughed as she walked in on Ciri who was now back in her normal outfit. She looked about one thousand years lost. 

“All your worlds clothes are so tight though! Everyone looks so stiff when they move” Ciri huffed as she slumped back down to one of the nearby chairs. Kasumi sat on the arm of the chair and pulled her hood down. 

They sat together for a while, the Normandy had finally docked into the Citadel and where to go for their drinks was a discussion that took more out of them than it should have. Ciri wanted somewhere quieter, less dancing and more alcohol, a pub really like one she would find back in her world. 

“Kasumi, why don’t _I_ take _you_ somewhere?” Kasumi looked over to her with a tilted head. 

“Got somewhere in mind?” Ciri nodded in response and as soon as they both rose to their feet Ciri grabbed Kasumi’s hand and vanished in a flash of warm green light. 

*** 

They appeared suddenly in the bustling square of Novigrad in the thick of the evening. A chill swept through the air and the familiar concoction of sounds and smells swept through Ciri’s senses. Kasumi pulled her hood down and looked around in wonder, she had only ever seen anything like this in old movies. 

The door of a nearby tavern flew open, two men falling out of it and rolling around on the ground brainlessly trying to kill one another. 

“You fucking prick!” The smaller man exclaimed as he sheepishly tried to punch the man on top of him. There wasn’t much he could do though, the larger man grabbed his head and slammed it against the cold cobblestoned floor until a small pool of blood started to form below the smaller man. 

The larger man didn’t stop, he was a mountain in comparison to this man and even with the life clearly out of the smaller man’s eyes he still continued to bash his head into an unrecognisable bloody puddle. 

“Where’s the police?!” Kasumi exclaimed as she turned to Ciri who was already beginning to walk away. The world seemed so surreal, houses were as dirty as the people who walked the street. There was an alluring darkness to it, there was no sense of power or mystery anywhere, only reality and man. 

She sleuthed the streets with Ciri trying to ask the witcheress questions but she refused to answer any until they got to the bar. Ciri pushed the weathered wooden door with Kasumi feverishly following her, the whole place terrified and filled her with wonder at the same time. 

“Bea!” Ciri exclaimed as she ran up behind a girl fiery red hair, she almost spilled a tray of drinks in shock. 

“Ciri?! I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!” Bea quickly put down the tray of drinks on the table where three burly men grabbed each tankard and filled their throats with mead. Bea turned around and hugged Ciri tightly, glad to see her old friend was still okay. She saw a meek hooded figure behind her wearing clothes she had never seen before. 

“And who’s this? Can I get you anything, love?” Bea beamed as she looked at the now unhooded Kasumi. Her short black hair fell on her shoulders gracefully, Bea had never seen anyone quite like her before. 

“I want what those guys are having” Kasumi nervously smiled as she pointed over to the group of men she had just served. Bea nodded and hastily moved on over to the bar while Ciri and Kasumi found a quiet corner of the pub to sit. 

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing me to your world?!” Kasumi whispered loudly as she looked around trying to get her bearings. Ciri couldn’t help but laugh, this was the first time she had ever seen the master thief so nervous. 

It was a warranted anxiety too; the pub was pandemonium. There was a heated game of cards that she didn’t quite understand but one of the cards had Ciri’s portrait on it. Another corner of the pub had three very loud and very large men arguing in what had to be the thickest Irish accent she had ever heard. 

“I’ve been homesick recently and there is no way the alcohol is better in your world than mine” Kasumi hadn’t even considered the distance Ciri was from her home. Kasumi missed her family sometimes but they were simply a relay jump away, Ciri was an entirely different _dimension_. A completely different plane of reality, of course she wanted to come home. 

Kasumi relaxed her shoulders, breathed a heavy sigh, and leaned back in chair. Ciri reached over and squeezed her hand reassuring her and eventually Kasumi found her stride. Bea came over with two tankards of honey infused mead with Ciri being a little too eager to drink hers, the alcohol simply wasn’t as good on the Normandy. 

Kasumi stirred her drink carefully before bringing it up to her nose, the honey infused dry liquor graced her senses. She took a long gulp of her drink feeling the honey slide down her throat sending shivers through her. Then the pure mead aftertaste hit her, the reminder that what she was drinking was alcoholic. 

“Good, right?” Ciri laughed as she watched Kasumi take another long sip from her tankard. 

“Not as neat as the cocktails on the Citadel but I guess its passable” Kasumi laughed as she took yet another sip from her tankard. The two sat in a pleasant silence as the rumbustious noise of the pub filled the air. 

Bea glided back over to their table, finally getting a chance to get off her feet from the busy bar. She let out a long sigh as she slumped into a chair beside Kasumi, not able to take her eyes off her. 

“Where exactly are you from? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so pretty” Bea said cheerily as she took a sip from Ciri’s drink. Kasumi thought it best to not tell her she was from a different dimension but she wasn’t familiar enough with this world to lie. 

“Hannu” Ciri spoke up, saving Kasumi from the question much to the thief’s relief. Ciri gave her a wink and took another gulp from her drink. Bea nodded and the three sat and talked about nothing, it was an empty conversation but it was pleasant nonetheless. They sat and got their bellies full of mead before Ciri dragged Kasumi off to find food somewhere in the city. 

They wandered the streets of Novigrad, hearing the songs of its people loud and wide in the city. After Nilfgaard had won the war the free city of Novigrad was truly free again, Emhyr kept his eyes close to it like he did any other city but it was once again a home for mages and nonhumans. People danced drunkenly through the streets enjoying their life under the stars. 

Suddenly an idea raced through Ciri’s mind, she hadn’t gotten to fight a monster in what felt like forever and she was finally home. She wanted something powerful or cunning. Something to really stretch her muscles, perhaps a fiend or a bruxa. 

They approached a noticeboard and a look of disappointment swept across her face, “what’s wrong?” Ciri sighed and ripped one of the pieces of parchment off the noticeboard. 

“The only contract here is one for a water hag” Ciri sighed as she folded the note and put it in her satchel, “Oh well… fancy a hunt?” Ciri smiled as she turned to Kasumi. 

“When in Rome” Kasumi shrugged as she hooked her arm through Ciri’s, they ventured out the city to the nearby marked fishing town. The city seemed rejuvenated, no longer did burnt wooden poles with the corpses of minorities stand on display, Nilfgaard, through all their faults at least had the decency to take them down. 

They bought a horse, would have bought two but Kasumi apparently had never even seen a horse in real life never mind ridden one. They galloped through the marshes, the light rain hitting their faces with Kasumi doing her best to take in what seemed to be a wonderous, eccentric world, its dangers and evils not yet dawning on her. 

Then they made it to the landmark of Velen, Hanged Man’s Tree. A testament to the brutality and morality of Velen. The horse slowed to a light trot and Kasumi’s gaze was fixed on the swaying bodies of farm boys, former soldiers and tortured women. 

She was speechless, she didn’t think such a horrendous sight was even capable. It made everything heinous in her world seem so clean, a gunshot was much cleaner than the deep wounds which still littered the faceless woman’s corpse. 

“Welcome to Velen” Ciri said gruffly as she snapped on her reins. After a while of riding in silence the two came to a fishing hut by a lake, a rotting boat washed up ashore. Ciri looked back at her contract and examined the surroundings. 

“So, is there anything I should know? About hunting or whatever it is we’re facing?” 

“Don’t you worry, it is an ugly beast though so try and keep your mead down” 

The two approached the fishing hut, Kasumi dissatisfied with Ciri’s answer but nevertheless wanted to take in as much of this experience as she could. Ciri knocked on the door and a taller, grey bearded man answered the door. 

“What do ye two want?” 

“We’re here about the contract” 

“I asked fer a witcher, not a girl” Ciri’s fist clenched in her hand, using everything in her power to not knock the man and his attitude flat on the ground. She had obviously run into these comments before, it was par for the course on the path but it never made it easier. Kasumi stayed hooded beside Ciri, looking the man up and down. 

He was clearly an older man, there were no noises behind him so he seemed to live alone. His house was pretty secluded to, there was no one around him for what seemed like miles. Just him, his rotting boat and this lake. 

“Job will be done either way, now about our pay…” The man snorted and walked inside, Ciri and Kasumi followed him closely. Kasumi’s guess was correct, he lived a lonely solemn life, it was no wonder he was so bitter. 

She was glad to see negotiations were the same in this world as they were in hers. It was less about the actual effort it took to finish the job and really how effective you were at persuading people. The man begrudgingly agreed on a price, Ciri citing that he had been waiting for months for someone to come around and only she had come, he could be waiting even longer for another witcher to come by. 

The man gave the last seen location of the water hag and Kasumi and Ciri set off through the marshes to find the beast. 

“I really don’t think I’m wearing the right shoes for this” 

Every step she took was harder than the last, the mud and water sucking her deeper and deeper into itself. Suddenly she felt something grab her ankles, sinking its nails into her shoes, she looked down in horror as a blue monstrous face appeared out of the water. She immediately pulled out her pistol and shot it in the head, suddenly finding out it would take more than a single gunshot to bring it down. 

“Water hag must be close” Ciri extended her sword and readied her stance next to Kasumi. They could hear the rumbling below then, mummers of the ferocity which was to come. A drowner erupted out of the water in front of Ciri, lunging forward and attempting to sink its mangled teeth into the young witcheress. 

All it took was an effortless sidestep and a powerful downswing of her sword and the drowner split in two, its bloated maggot ridden guts spewing out of it. 

_One down four to go_ Ciri thought to herself, she glanced over at Kasumi but she was nowhere to be seen. Ciri danced around the incoming attacks, effortlessly dodging and parrying any attacks that came towards her, the only dangerous thing about a drowner to a witcher was how many diseases they carried. 

Suddenly one of the undead blue monsters in front of her exploded into a thousand pieces with a burst of powerful lightning and Kasumi uncloaked directly beside her. 

“Ah! Wondering where you went” Ciri chuckled as she dismembered another one of the beasts causing it flail around without a hand. 

“I _much_ preferred drinking in that bar, think we can get back to that?” Between them they made quick work of the drowner’s, Kasumi getting used to their repugnant appearance faster than she thought she would. Bloated corpses and a dead silence filled the air, a feeling of unease coming over the two women. 

“Looks like she’s here” Immediately following Ciri’s words a high pitched, monstrous howl flew through the air and through the fog of the marsh as water hag appeared. Kasumi had never seen something so repulsive, a truly twisted and abominable form of the human body. 

It sent its tongue flying towards Kasumi who thankfully dodged it and immediately cloaked, Ciri charged at it and the two exchanged in a quick barrage of blows before Ciri finally managed to plunge her sword through the beast’s heart. 

Kasumi follow the crippling blow and immediately uncloaked behind the monster and unloaded her pistol into its head, destroying of whatever was left of its brain. It moved around, flailing helplessly for a while before it lost enough blood to cease functioning. 

“It’s almost therapeutic” Kasumi joked through catching her breath. Ciri approached the monster’s corpse and pulled out a smaller knife and cut off its head, a trophy to show to the fisherman. 

“Any chance you could teleport us back to the fisherman?” 

“It’s a nice day, sure you don’t want to walk?” Kasumi raised her eyebrows at Ciri who laughed and linked her arm with Kasumi’s and in a flash of green light they vanished, appearing not seconds later in front of the fisherman’s hut. The man immediately ran outside to see what the light and the sound were but was sadly greeted with the two women who he presumed dead. 

Ciri threw the water hags head down beside his feet causing him to squirm at the sight, the man threw the pouch of coin at her and the two exchanged no more words. To Ciri it was one of the simplest contracts she had ever taken, a classic story of a fisherman wanting to once again feel safe in his waters. 

For Kasumi it had been so much more, she thought Ciri was impressive during their last mission together but she had never seen someone so much in their element than Ciri when she was killing monsters. 

“Who taught you how to do all this?” 

The two mounted their horse and set course for Novigrad, Ciri had a special idea in mind on how to spend their newly acquired coin, “A man who’s like a father to me and my late uncle”. 

“They must be incredible” 

“The best” 

*** 

“Welcome to Happens Bath House, what can I do for you fine young ladies?” The woman was short, with dirty, long blonde hair. Her politeness was most clearly a façade but one that all three women were in on, after all how happy can the secretary of a bath house in Novigrad be? 

Ciri requested a private room and threw her coin on the counter, the woman took a small peak inside and nodded, gesturing the witcheress and the thief to follow her. They came to a private closet where they were instructed to undress, Kasumi had no problems with it, a hot relaxing bath after their trek through the swamp was exactly what she needed. 

Ciri removed her clothes completely, wanting nothing more than to get out of her wet brown leather pants, as she gained more experience she realised that the worst thing about fighting a water hag is how dirty and wet it makes your clothes. 

She turned to Kasumi whose jumpsuit had finally fallen to the ground quickly followed by her underwear. The two strolled into their bath, the women slowly working their way into the perfectly hot waters. 

A moan escaped both their lips simultaneously, Kasumi in particular melting into the waters. They got more space than they thought they would, there was easily enough water to fit three or four more people and they relished in the extra space provided by Happen. 

Kasumi’s eyes continued to wander around Ciri’s body, lingering on each scar that were scattered around her toned body. Ciri didn’t look it with clothes on but now she could see _all_ of her she noticed her muscles and in particular how tight and defined her abdomen was. 

It wasn’t a secret it was one of Kasumi’s weaknesses, after all she had a crush on Jacob of all people, later realising she really only had a crush on his muscles. Besides Keiji she had never had anyone significant in her life, resigning that he might’ve been the only one truly for her. 

That didn’t stop her from pursuing and wanting to have fun with other people though, after all he wouldn’t have wanted anything else for her. She certainly needed have better taste in people though, her attraction to someone with as little personality as Jacob was quite a regret. 

“You’re quite good I must say, I’ve never seen someone be so fearless in front of a monster for the first time” Ciri said, her head tilted back and her eyes still closed. 

“I just kept telling myself it was a horror film, became much easier after that” 

“What’s a film?” Ciri asked as her eyes met with her Kasumi’s, she caught her eyes wandering around her body and wasn’t unwelcome to the sight, there was something alluring about her. Maybe it was the mystery behind Kasumi, the constantly hooded figure left enough to the imagination but now it was all to laid bare. 

“I’ll show you when we’re back on the Normandy if you tell me how you got that scar on your stomach” Kasumi wagered as she shifted closer to Ciri until they were shoulder to shoulder. Ciri had played the game before and had always enjoyed her time doing it. 

She grabbed Kasumi’s hand and slowly moved it to the scar in question, “Well I got this one fighting a wear wolf, I sidestepped wrong and his claw caught me” She moved Kasumi’s hand up her body and lightly brushed it against her chest sending flutters through Kasumi’s stomach. 

No words were spoken between the two, just a deep and intense stare that formed and reinforced a mutual feeling of desire. Ciri’s hands rested on Kasumi’s hips who then launched forward and crashed her lips against hers. The two danced and swirled in each other’s mouths, Ciri’s hands wandering to Kasumi’s ass where she buried her fingers in the supple flesh. 

They lingered there for a while, each moment more passionate than the last, each movement more pleasurable than the last and each kiss lingering longer than the last. Ciri moved her hand between Kasumi’s legs, slowly pushing her fingers into her sex. 

Kasumi moaned at the touch a shiver rolling through her body, her body rolling at Ciri’s touch. Ecstasy filling and welling inside her, Ciri’s strong hands moving and commanding Kasumi’s pleasure at her whim. Her walls clamping down and enveloping around Ciri’s fingers. 

“Don’t you dare stop “Kasumi managed to get out before being cut off by Ciri’s lips pressing onto hers, her fingers pumping faster and faster Kasumi’s fingers digging into Ciri’s back the closer and closer she got to her climax. Kasumi threw herself forward hugging Ciri tighter and tighter, her stiff nipples pressing onto Ciri’s wet skin. 

“Come for me, Kasumi” Ciri commanded as she pressed down on her walls hitting just the right spot to send Kasumi over the edge. Her walls clamped down on Ciri’s fingers who slowed down her pumping to match Kasumi’s pace. 

Then it hit, her muscles tensed and her hips jerked forward totally giving into her desire. It rampaged through her body to oblivion, everything around her becoming whiter and whiter until she fell into a bliss she didn’t imagine was possible. 

Ciri pulled her fingers out of Kasumi and held onto her while she came down from her climax, gripping tighter onto her thighs while Kasumi had her arms locked around her trying to catch her breath. 

“Want to get back to the Normandy? I’d love to take you on a bed” Ciri whispered with Kasumi nodding in response. Ciri helped Kasumi out of the bath and swatted her ass as she walked past her a giggle escaping from her lover’s lips. Kasumi started to put her clothes back on but Ciri quickly turned her around and kissed her immediately teleporting them both back to Kasumi’s room in the Normandy. 

*** 

“Next time I’m gonna need a warning- “Once again she was cut off by Ciri’s lips and the two crashed onto the bed together. This time Kasumi worked her way down Ciri’s body, sucking her breasts and nibbling on her nipples causing Ciri to bite on her finger to repress her screams. 

Kasumi continued her path until she eventually got to her now wet mound. She pressed her tongue on her slit slowly circling and sucking on her lover’s sex. Ciri reached out and ran her fingers through Kasumi’s hair their eyes locking onto one another, Ciri’s filled with a lust filled haze. 

Kasumi focused her attention on her clit, slowly sucking it and rolling her tongue while Ciri started to move her hips on her lover’s face. She kept going her tongue dancing and moving perfectly against Ciri’s gyrations becoming faster and faster until Ciri started to reach her peak, that isn’t where she wanted to end though. 

“You’re quite good” Ciri said as she held Kasumi’s head in her hands, her own juices dripping from Kasumi’s mouth. 

“Then why’d you stop me?” 

“Close your eyes” Kasumi did as she was told and after a low hum and a dim flash of blue light Ciri’s spell was completely. Ciri moved Kasumi’s hand to her newly formed shaft and a small gasp escaped her mouth. 

“That’s quite the spell” Kasumi remarked as she wrapped her fingers around Ciri’s cock, it felt _real._

“You’re quite the woman” At that Kasumi kissed the head of Ciri’s cock and lightly pressed her tongue on the throbbing pink head. She took it in her mouth bobbing up and down, getting inches deeper and deeper with each motion until she hit the base of the shaft. Ciri hit yet another peak but this isn’t how their love ended tonight, it could only end together and with that Ciri flipped Kasumi onto her back. 

She pressed her cock against Kasumi’s pussy, slowly pushing her way inside her warm folds. Kasumi moaned with every inch, every one of Ciri’s thrusts sending bursts of pleasure through her body. 

“I- I need more” Ciri quickly and reluctantly pulled out Kasumi, not wanting to leave her walls but knowing exactly what her lover needed. She flipped her onto her stomach and pushed her cock back into Kasumi’s sex. Ciri put her fingers in Kasumi’s mouth while biting and sucking on Kasumi’s neck, her thrusting powerful and relentless. 

Ciri’s cock completely filled Kasumi, a feeling she had never felt before. Ciri keeping Kasumi under her, the pinned down thief writhing in joy at each thrust from Ciri. Their rhythm perfect for each other. 

Each loud pound of Ciri’s groin against Kasumi’s ass rang through the room drowning out Ciri’s grunts and Kasumi’s screams. Their voices filled the room each of them not able to contain their voices, Ciri’s cock thrusting in and out with long powerful thrusts. 

“I’m gonna come Ciri, I cant-“ 

“Some am I, come with me Kasumi” With that she felt Kasumi bite down harder on her fingers and her walls clamp down harder on her shaft. Ciri’s pace slowed Kasumi’s folds taking Ciri for all she had before Ciri’s cock erupted white spurts of come flooding Kasumi’s pussy. 

Kasumi being pinned down by Ciri only heightened the pleasure she felt, the sheer dominance and power of the woman on top of her enough to push her over the edge. As soon as the first bursts of come flowed into her Kasumi’s orgasm rampaged through her and together the two women came in unity. 

They rested on top of each other for a while, Ciri still pushed inside of Kasumi. 

“Gotta say Ciri you know how to treat a girl, long baths, monster hunting and amazing sex make for a pretty great first date” 

“How about some food next?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I very much need critique and feedback so absolutely any feedback is welcome, for real i can take anything so don't be afraid to let me know your opinion.


	8. Reluctant Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ciri have to reluctantly tackle a mission together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late chapter! Had some computer trouble, enjoy the chapter and be sure to follow me on twitter and tumblr @creatorzaruel

Unlikely Allies 

The Normandy rang silent, it was hardly surprising, after all the clock had just hit four in the morning with the only two awake being Jack and Ciri. A typical night for both of them, Jack didn’t sleep often, not really. Miranda gave her comfort she had never had before but she still had sleepless nights, when the memories were simply too much for her to bare. 

Ciri had grown restless as days went by on the ship, she never did work with staying in one place for too long. These days she did spend more time than she usually did in Toussaint, the duchess being the primary reason for that. 

And here they were, two restless women sitting in silence in the canteen of the Normandy. Jack ignored her completely, to her Ciri might as well have not been there. The tension was palpable, Jack as much as she wanted to ignore Ciri simply couldn’t let go of the animosity she had towards her. 

The ever so trusting girl scout allowed her on board almost instantly. No vetting no background check’s just her own room and all the food she could eat, to Jack she reeked of privilege, the scar on her cheek not masking her ‘girl lost in a fairy-tale’ demeanour. 

“I don’t think we’ve gotten a chance to talk, I have to say I love your tattoos” Ciri was met by a brick wall. Jack didn’t even acknowledge her words, instead going to gulp down the milk left in her cereal bowl. She stood to leave, avoiding eye contact with Ciri on her way up but her next words stopped Jack dead in her tracks. 

“If you have a problem with me I’d prefer you to come right out and say it” 

Jack stopped dead in her tracks, it was true she had mellowed since her days as a criminal but that didn’t’ always stop her anger or her rage, or in this case, her distrust. 

“You’re a fucking nobody who came from a different world, you can’t be trusted and just because Shepherd lets you run free around here don’t think for a fucking _second_ I’m not watching you” 

Ciri wasn’t shocked by the words, it was unpleasant to hear them of course but Jack’s anger wasn’t irrational, maybe her language was but the motives were pure. They had welcomed her with open arms and it was evident that Jack in comparison to the rest of the crew had gone through more than she could imagine. 

“Why are _you_ the one who distrusts? Everyone else has no problem with me except for _you”_ Ciri’s words stung, right now it was two unstoppable forces butting heads. 

Jack’s fists clenched and a blue aura surrounded her body, Ciri immediately recognised the aura from her fight with Shepherd and immediately fired up her own powers a pale green mist covering her body. 

*** 

A loud buzzing rang through Shepherd’s cabin, still failing to wake the commander up from her slumber. 

“My love I think that’s for you” Liara said drowsily as she rose out of bed draped in a short light blue nightdress. Shepherd stirred at Liara’s touch until finally she woke up and pressed the button on the side of her nightstand. 

“This better be good EDI” 

“Sorry to wake you commander but it seems Ciri and Jack are fighting in the canteen” 

“Say no more I’ll handle it” Shepherd sighed as she left their bed, she put on her casual clothes as fast as she could and sprinted off to the canteen, leaving Liara in a huff by herself, she brought up the cameras of the canteen on her tablet and waited for the show to start. 

*** 

Shepherd stormed into the room, auras of blue and green charging at each other, it was only a matter of time before the ship itself felt the brunt of their fight. 

“Stand down! Both of you!” Shepherd roared immediately catching the attention of both women. Jack immediately turned off her biotics, her blue aura immediately disappearing from her body. Ciri halted her powers too, standing meekly in front of Shepherd. 

“If you two want to sort your shit out then do It _off_ my ship, you’re supposed to be crewmates and you’re acting like children! Now both of you get back to your rooms and calm down!” Shepherd was obviously furious, she expected more from the both of them. 

Shepherd left them both wanting really nothing more than to get back into bed with Liara. Jack and Ciri stood motionless for a few moments, neither one’s rage truly quelled, simply squashed down by the commander. 

Jack muttered what had to be something vile under her breath and stormed out of the room trying her best to avoid any sight of Ciri. The witcheress let out a long sigh and walked back to her room, not saying a word to a meditating Samara as she walked back into her room. 

She had met angry and unreasonable people before; her world was full of them. There was more to Jack than that though and that frustrated her the most, her anger came out of a genuine place of distrust and care for her friends. She had a right to be paranoid especially considering her past. 

The two women fell asleep in their beds, Jack cuddling Miranda for comfort and Ciri simply thinking of Anna, wondering how her love the duchess was coping with her diplomatic duties. It was best for her not to dwell too much, despite being in love with the leader of the country she had never felt so free in her life. 

What was their future? were her and Anna to run away somewhere in the future like Geralt and Yen? Far away from all the wars and the politics of the land, simply enjoy their time together, loving each other every day in peace and solitude? 

Or were they to roam the world? Encountering new people and experiences every day together. Together was the word too, no matter where Ciri ended up she always wanted to be with Anna, after all she was only on the Normandy to tell Anna all about it. 

Ciri usually never let herself get so caught up in her relationship, it was a thought hole she usually didn’t know how to get out of. All she knew was that she missed her girlfriend and soon enough after dwelling on that thought for long enough she drifted off to sleep. 

*** 

Ciri woke up to a high-pitched beeping, an alarm EDI how no doubt set the entire crew. She started her morning routine cleaning herself up and donning a new pair of clothes. She then went into the main room to join Samara in morning meditations. 

Ciri clutched at her wolf medallion and began clearing her mind, she couldn’t levitate like Samara nor could she achieve the same kind of peace that the Asari could. After half an hour they were both brought back to reality by EDI entering the room. 

“Sorry for interrupting your meditations but Shepherd has requested Ciri in the war room” EDI immediately turned to leave the room leaving Ciri no chance to reply. Ciri reluctantly stood to her feet and began to leave the room before Samara grabbed her hand and pulled her back. 

“When you come back perhaps we can share a bed once again?” Samara said in a low sultry voice pulling Ciri closer and closer by her hips. Ciri smirked and pressed her lips tenderly on Samaras, the two sharing a brief but passionate moment before the witcheress pulled away. 

“I think we might have a friend joining us too” 

“Oh?” Ciri nodded and vanished in front of her, leaving the asari clutching nothing but a green mist. She pondered on the younger woman’s words for a moment, threesomes were somethings he hadn’t tried since her maiden years but Ciri did certainly make her feel young again. 

Ciri appeared in the war room in front of EDI and Shepherd, the latter of which had finally grown accustomed to Ciri simply magically appearing everywhere. Shepherd instructed her to wait for her teammate to appear before beginning the brief, she tried to question who she was working with but Shepherd simply shut her down at every opportunity. 

Dressed in her typical leather jacket Jack walked through the door, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Ciri. 

“Fuck off Shepherd I’m not working with her” 

“It’s the simplest mission you’ll ever do, there’s a rogue Cerberus group still operating in the Terminus System, we’ve tracked down what planet they’re on and we just need you and Ciri to go in and take care of them” 

Shepherd knew she had Jack, any mention of Cerberus and Jack was always on board. She had never gotten the chance to be with Shepherd when the commander took down their base during the Reaper War and she regretted that every day she lived. 

Jack and Ciri reluctantly agreed to work together, ultimately continuing their feud was childish but they were both too stubborn to admit it. Everyone else on the Normandy knew that their antagonism towards each other was simply borne of distrust rather than anything else. Even Miranda knew although she would never bring it up to Jack as that was simply not an argument that she had the time nor the patience for. 

They both gathered their equipment and made their way to the shuttle, ready to endure what had to be an incredibly awkward silent journey. On her way to the shuttle however Miranda blocked Ciri’s path her face as serious as she could make it. 

“Ciri, right?” The dark-haired woman said dryly, Ciri nodded already having a feeling of what the conversation to come was about to be about. 

“I understand you and Jack don’t get along, just keep an eye on her out there, alright? She has had… previous run ins with Cerberus before” Ciri didn’t know this woman well, in fact this was actually their first conversation but even she knew that this took a lot for the woman to say. She expected harsher words, a stronger and more confident tone but instead she was met with a woman filled with nothing but…anxiety. 

Yes, that was it, plastered all over her face and eyes. Gone was the imposing woman she saw watching her fight Shepherd, right now all she saw was a woman worried about her girlfriend, something Ciri could very much empathise with. 

Ciri reassured her as best she could, promises that the two of them would return unscathed, promises that they could never be gone for long. All things Miranda expected to hear but still glad she heard them nevertheless. 

She wished Ciri a final “good luck” on her upcoming mission before Ciri finally got to the shuttle where Jack was already waiting. 

“Took your time” 

“Can never be too prepared” 

Jack rolled her eyes and checked her gun one last time before holstering it. Jack banged on the side of the shuttle indicating their readiness to go and soon enough they were flying through space towards the planet. 

The shuttle was as awkward as Ciri imagined it to be. Jack of course didn’t care, she was never going to try and make conversation regardless but for Ciri the silence was deafening. 

They pierced through the clouds and a beautiful sprawling valley came into their sights, shades of green and blue filling their vision. It was a sight straight out of an artist’s dreamscape a place that seemed impossible in a wild west place such as the Terminus System. 

“Beautiful…” 

“Yeah it sure is a sight. Hey Cortez! Can you- “Jack was cut off by a massive red last grazing their shuttle. 

“AA Guns! Initiating evasive manoeuvres!” Cortez yelled while desperately trying to dodge the barrage of lasers that was coming their way. There was no hope to land and it only took Cortez moments later to realise it. 

“I’m taking us back to the Normandy! There’s no way we can land” 

“You go back, I’ll take me and Jack down” Ciri quickly grabbed onto Jack’s arm and vanished quickly to the surface below, leaving Cortez dumbfounded and relived. With one last evasive swoop her made his wake back to the Normandy safely. 

Not even a second later the two women appeared on the ground, grass beneath their feet and an even better view of the valley in front of their eyes. Wherever the anti-air guns were hiding the enemy couldn’t have been much further, or so Jack thought. 

Jack gave no thanks to Ciri and instead pressed forward, convinced that if they followed the trajectory of the guns then they would eventually find their objective. Ciri had no qualms with her plan after all if she voiced any of them then they would spend the rest of their days arguing instead of the completing their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Next couple chapters will be Jack and Ciri focused, if fight scenes are your thing then stick around because i gotchu


	9. Jack and Ciri vs The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ciri encounter a Cerberus loose end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a WHILE. Enjoy the chapter.

Jack and Ciri vs The World 

It was almost a shame to Jack that such a pretty world could be tainted by the plague that was Cerberus. She had watched videos of their base being blown apart so many times she lost track, some nights it was one of the only things she could do to get to sleep. Thankfully EDI never questioned her when she wanted to see it. 

Now here she was, hot on the trail of what she hoped to be the last Cerberus stronghold in the galaxy. Perhaps that was wishful thinking though, Cerberus was a cockroach but Jack would make it her dying mission to track each and every one of them down. 

The burning anticipation and bloodlust thankfully distracted her from her silent companion. Ciri walked a few paces behind Jack not because she trusted her leadership but felt it best to stay out of her way. Fortunately EDI sent them what seemed to be a satellite shot of their surroundings clearly showing a fortification under the waterfall in the massive valley. 

“We have a direction, let’s move” 

“Right behind you” 

The two women continued to march through the plains, the sun soon slowly beginning to set on them until finally the sound of crashing water hit their ears. Their walk turned into run until finally they were met with a beautiful sight of a bustling outpost covered by nature in its most untouched state. 

Buildings as white as snow were entrenched around mother nature herself, beautiful bright green vibrant trees with water bluer than anything they had both ever seen dripped off the leaves. It was an unbelievable sight that only Ciri cared to appreciate. 

“Take us down” 

“Tell me what the plan is and I will” 

“We’re gonna go down and blow it to shit, unless you have a problem with that” Jack’s tone grew dark and low as if daring Ciri to challenge her. Fortunately for both of them and the mission itself Ciri knew her place, she simply didn’t know enough about their enemy to question Jack. So, she didn’t. 

Instead she clutched Jack’s arm and teleported them both down into the heart of the valley. They appeared suddenly behind what seemed to be a barracks, Jack slowly trying to get her bearings. 

Ciri had obviously been in a lot of battles before, she was used to think on her feet or even planning out sometimes week-long hunts. This however seemed too unprepared, here they were in the shade of a barracks preparing themselves to take on what could easily be one hundred soldiers by themselves. 

“A frontal assault is suicide and I doubt you want to go back to your love in defeat!” Ciri whispered harshly as she continued to look around for any sings of enemies. Jack grunted in response and got out her pistol, cocking it in preparation for any poor soul that walked by. 

Surprisingly none did, nor could they hear anyone talk, in fact there were no signs of life at all. Ciri and Jack dashed from the shade of the building, prepared for anything their enemies would throw at them but nothing did. No bullets or grenades, simply nothing at all, they truly were in a ghost town. 

Ciri sheathed her sword and Jack holstered her pistol, both looking around in confusion as to where their enemies were hiding themselves. 

The real question for Jack was what Cerberus even doing here? They didn’t have the resources they used to, not even close so conducting any “pro-human” operations in any system of the galaxy was out of the question. Their best scientists had given themselves to the alliance during the reaper war and stuck it out. 

To say Cerberus was a shell of its former self is an overstatement, pro human mercenary bands simply label themselves as Cerberus for god knows what reason. What that couldn’t’ explain though is how they had planetary defence systems and what was seemingly an underground base, this all cost enough credits to make any band of mercenary’s jealous. 

“Jack I’m sensing a strong presence of element zero below you, it would stand to reason that there are powerful biotics within your vicinity” 

“You get that?” Ciri nodded and the two women instantly wandered the facility until they found elevator system that would take them underground. Jack, finally finding a small elevator cut into one of the valleys walls called Ciri over and together the two women quickly sped down into the abyss. 

*** 

“Boss you think they’ll actually find us?” 

“That ship was the Normandy, looks like the alliance are finally taking us seriously” 

The two tattooed mercenaries left the bathroom to meet up again with the other four. A mismatched band of men and women, with only one thing in common, a singular number tattooed on each other their hands ranging from one to five. 

They hailed from different races and different creeds, a religious man would guess only god could have brought them together. A small skittish man jumped up from his seat and raced towards the elevator with his shotgun in his hand 

“I just heard the elevator, I’ll go pay our esteemed guest a visit!” 

“Try to be welcoming Andy, I don’t think we want a fight with the original” An almost anorexic man said as he stood to once again inspect his rifle for the tenth and final time this hour. 

“You mean Subject Zero? He means Subject Zero right? Jesus Colin, you could have just said Subject Zero, ‘original’ just makes it sound like we’re just some shitty clones” The smaller skittish man yammered on, not quite knowing when to stop himself talking. 

A girl with petrol black hair rose from her seat, throwing down her nail file and moving on over to the large dark-skinned man who had no resigned to his book instead of his shotgun, seeing that his group was bickering once again. 

She sat on his lap, tracing her finger along his chin until finally her touch forced him to slam his book shut. He moved one of his large hands to her lower back where she nuzzled him waist onto him. 

“You know you haven’t taken me out in a while, think we should ditch them and head back to Earth?” She nestled herself further into his hand until finally he looked up at her, his eyes full of exhaustion. 

“Jun, we have a mission to finish” He said stoically while simultaneously reaffirming his position with her on his lap. 

“Always the hero, Antoine. Perhaps you should listen to what your _other_ brain wants sometime” She uttered disappointedly as she jumped off his lap. 

A woman, tall and toned rose to her feet and stood, posture perfect and completely composed, “Everyone listen up, we have to be slow with Subject Zero. Remember we’re _not_ here to fight, simply to discuss our proposal”. 

The woman especially looked over to was still fixated on the elevator shaft which he forgot ran on for almost two miles and at a snail’s pace. 

“Andy did you hear me?” 

“Yeah don’t kill her, right, got it” 

The woman sighed and sat down waiting along with the rest of the group for what was hopefully the best moment of their lives. 

*** 

“This is a long fucking elevator” 

“For once I think we agree on something” Ciri sighed as she twirled her sword handle in her hand, still perplex as to how they made a weapon so powerful so light. It felt not even lighter than a twig yet cut through anything she fought. 

“Why a sword anyway? we have some of the best guns in the galaxy on the Normandy” 

“It’s what I’m trained with, there’s a finesse that your guns lack even with their power” 

Jack shot a quizzical look at Ciri, clearly, she had never seen the witcheress fight before or she would know that way the sway of the School of the Wolf was as much a dance as it was fighting style. The two women stood in silence until a group of five men and women came into their view, Jack immediately withdrawing her pistol. 

Ciri and Jack slowly approached the group who all besides one had their weapons holstered, Jack immediately raised her weapon and pointed at the man, his head right in her sights. Ciri reached out and but her hand on Jack’s shoulder, her hand on her sword ready for anything, she was desperate to see if she could deflect bullets after all. 

“Who the fuck are you” 

“See boss I told you she’d be hostile we should jus-“ 

“For once Andy shut your mouth and let Diana handle this” Colin said as he adjusted his glasses for the eighth time in the last few minutes, a detail only Ciri seemed to notice. 

Jack kept her grip tight on her gun, Ciri’s hand drifting towards her sword handle. The tall muscular woman stood and approached them, only as far as to when Jack went to her trigger. 

“Jack, we’ve all been waiting a long time to meet you. To cut a long story short we’re all part of Cerberus’s biotic project, similar to the one you went through on Pragia” 

Jack’s face was stone which would be a shock to anyone who knew of her past. The old Jack would have expressed her disbelief in rage and anger, it wasn’t so much that she had gotten over what happened to her but instead decided that it can’t run her life. Nobody truly gets over trauma like that, you simply learn to tame it. 

“My name’s Diane and all we ask is that you join us, we’re some of the most powerful biotics in the galaxy and I know the only way any of us have gotten through what happened to us is through finding people who _truly_ understand us, not the war heroes you run around with on the Normandy” 

That one got to Jack, stone crumbled to reveal her once controlled rage. People like her giving any kind of advice at all was ludicrous then they had the audacity that the people in her life were somehow holding her back, that Miranda was holding her back. 

A bullet escaped from her gun hitting the biotic barrier in front of Diane who was fortunately smart enough have one up the whole time. Andy instantly started unloading and in a matter of seconds a full scaled firefight erupted between the two parties. 

Jack put up a barrier, shielding her and Ciri from the lead. Unfortunately, though she was fighting five biotics as powerful as her, all specialised in how the execute their abilities, Diane for example was a brawler. Diane leapt high up in the sky and crashed her bandage covered fist on Jack’s barrier instantly forming a crack in it, a smile crept upon her face as it often did in the heat of battle. 

She kept up her assault, each thunderous blow enough to break bones and shatter organs. Coupled with her biotic enhanced speed she was unlike anything Jack had ever seen before, bending and using biotics in ways she didn’t think possible. She was almost so lost in thought that she didn’t see Diane’s fist finally crept through her barrier. 

Ciri immediately noticing, pushed her arm forward, casting aard and sending a powerful shockwave forward blowing Diane backwards forcing Antoine to catch her. 

“Thanks, big guy, looks like her friends a biotic too” Diane uttered as she jumped from Antoine’s grasp. She simply stood still, watching Jack intently, waiting for her next move when finally, it came. A large almost wave of pure biotic energy marched forward towards the group, almost like a tsunami of power. 

“My that’s a big one” Jun shouted as she jumped away with the rest of their group, “Colin I’m going to need you for this one” He nodded and the two sleuthed into the shadows of the cave while the other four charged at Ciri and Jack. 

Jack kept their barrier up blocking whatever bullets she could while Ciri traded blows with Diane and Antoine, their exchange only lasted a few seconds when Jack lowered her barrier, her mind wracked with pain. 

“F-fuck!” She shrieked as Jun dominated her mind 

“Your right boss she’s as resistant as you said” An almost demonic grin spread across Jun’s face, her eyes sparkling with glee as she realised Colin had begun his torment too. The two were the darkest of the group, at some points others doubted whether Colin and Jun truly hated what Cerberus did to them or not. 

Jack’s mind and body were flushed with anguish, doing her best to resist hurting Ciri but Jun’s sultry voice inside her head demanded it. It felt like her body was being torn apart, limb from limb and her mind wasn’t her own, that’s when the relief from the bullet hit. 

A stray bullet from Andy had managed to lodge itself in Jack’s stomach, knocking her unconscious with a pool of blood slowly started to form. Ciri immediately unsheathed her sword and lit her blood on fire, causing the next swing of her blade to completely shatter Antoine’s barrier with ease. 

“Are biotics supposed to be green?!” Andy yelled as he continued to empty his thermal clip. Ciri, like Jack had changed over the years. Where before she would have immediately sought revenge through blood after her friends had been injured she now knew that there was a time for revenge, she immediately unleashed a torrent of fire as a guise and grabbed Jack’s body and vanished through the cover of the fire. 

“What a shame, I would’ve loved to hear her scream too” 

“Good work you two, she’ll be back soon enough with hopefully a clearer mind” Diane’s words were met with a maniacal laughter from the back of the group. 

“Y’know boss I’m glad you’re as crazy as the rest of us, only you would think that a bullet to the gut would give you a “clearer mind””. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! It's my first time managing this many characters in a scene so your feedback would be very appriciated. Regarding where i've been i just recently got a job at a bar so i've been focusing on that. Money is obviously needed but thankfully i'm starting to become comfortable in my new place so the wait for a new chapter shouldn't be a month. 
> 
> Let me know how you guys have been and any feedback you have on this story!


	10. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Biotic Five saga continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it didn't take me six months to pump this one out, its amazing. Be sure to comment and follow me on [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) if you aren't already. Enjoy!

Love and War 

“Jack!” Miranda screamed as EDI pushed her into the medical bay, Chakwas immediately applied medi-gel and aesthetic soothing Jack’s pain as she drifted off into sleep. Chakwas cleared out the room and immediately used her tools to remove the bullet from Jack’s gut, Miranda watching intently with Ciri. 

“I’m sorry, Miranda” Ciri finally got out as she looked at the ground in shame, the promise she had made was so easily squandered. She spent all her time in the fight watching and analysing instead of acting, for once her lack of recklessness got her in trouble and got Jack almost killed. 

“Don’t be, I should’ve asked Shepherd to send more people with you, maybe then Jack wouldn’t have- “Miranda cut herself off wiping her tears away, she wasn’t one to cry, especially in front of others but the guilt she put on herself was simply too much to bare. Ciri reached over and put her hand on Miranda’s shoulder 

Miranda didn’t let the tears stream down her cheek, not when she had to remain strong for Jack. She held them back as best she could, remaining as stoic as possible. 

“I’m calling a meeting, we need to discuss our next move” Miranda uttered, remaining as stoic as possible. Ciri nodded and the two walked on over to the war room while they waited for the rest of the crew to funnel into the room. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

“I can’t believe we’ve been squatting ‘ere waitin’ for Subject Zero and when she finally gets here we fuckin’ shoot her and she up and disappears!” Andy shouted at the top of his lungs as he marched around the underground base. 

“Your accent leaks out when you’re angry, Andy” 

“Go fuck yourself, Colin I don’t need your smartass shit right now” 

“Watch your tone, this mission was a success, all we need to do now is wait” Diane’s voice cut through their argument like a sword through a drowner. Diane’s usually calm composure seemed compromised, usually she’d never rise to Andy’s incessant ranting but this time was different, for once he had a point. 

She never thought Jack would come around quickly, but after seeing people like her, people who truly empathize with what she went through she never thought that she would be so dismissive of them. Instead she had gotten comfortable among her new peers, the once infamous biotic bandit was no longer the feared outlaw that everyone knew her to be. She had changed. 

“You know what? Fuck waiting around and fuck this mission, I’m sick of eating shitty food with even shittier company, I’m gonna go rob some fucking banks and live out the rest of my days rich and well fed.” Andy made his way over to the elevator before Diane suddenly dashed in front of him from across the room, her blue aura still visible as she blocked his path. 

“We need you here, you’re critical to the-“ 

“Mission, yeah? I fucking get it Diane but that’s all we’ve been doing for months and I’m sick of it so move your arse out of my fucking way” The tension was palpable, almost as if everything around them was hanging on by a string. Diane let Andy move just past her shoulder before her hand glowed blue and swiftly moved towards Andy’s back. 

Of course, he was ready, leaving a criminal gang of absurdly powerful psychotic biotics wasn’t going to be easy, he fully expected for at least one of them try and kill him but he was disappointed it had to Diane. 

“I don’t want to do this Diane” 

“Then don’t leave us” 

Andy’s face dropped with darkness now seeping over it . Diane covered herself in her biotic aura and Andy did the same. Soon enough the room was being torn asunder by the sheer force of each other their blows. 

Andy wasn’t a technical fighter like Diane, she was proficient in martial arts from almost every known galactic species. She was a monster in hand to hand combat but thankfully nothing he did or said was predictable, fighting Andy was like fighting a rabid monkey. 

He got his pistol out faster than Diane could see and emptied his thermal clip in her general direction, thankfully her constant biotic barrier proved more than useful in the exchange. He used every trick in the book against her from grenades to elemental bullets. 

He tried to create biotic singularities around her but she simply tore herself out of it through pure strength. That’s what was so annoying about fighting Diane, her style was the most minimalistic out of everyone, she simply beat her enemies to death with her strength and anything she couldn’t break with her fists she simply put more force behind them until she saw the smallest crack. 

They fought for what felt like hours, the others simply watching. Unmoving yet fixated entirely on the fight, their camaraderie which they thought bound them together for life was nowhere to be seen. Instead they were watching who they thought were their kindred spirits kill one another, blood splattering onto the metal floor. 

Diane landed one critical punch straight into Andy’s gut slightly raising him off his feet in the process. He fell to the ground just at her feet, clenching his stomach retching relentlessly while trying to catch his breath. 

“I’m sorry, Andy” 

“Not yet you’re not” 

Andy quickly pulled out the final tool in his arsenal, a biotically charged flashbang which he quickly unleashed. The entire room flashed white, Diane’s eyes flared up with blood slowly starting to trickle down her face from them. She shrieked in pain and clutched her face shaking wildly as she fell down to the ground. 

Andy looked around to see the rest of the group had also been blinded although not nearly as severly as Diane, his device beyond all doubt had actually worked. He was saving it for the next time the crew needed to raid a place for supplies but desperate times indeed called for desperate measures. 

He said nothing else and raced for the elevator, overriding the the console with his omni tool so it shot him up the mountain. As soon as the greatly missed sunlight hit him he bolted off through the compound and once he left the area he ran through the valley without looking back, narrowly avoiding each close encounter with the rushing river. 

He ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Adrenaline, excitement and absolute fear fueling him. Eventually that all came to a halt and once the compound was out of view, his legs slowed down and the pain that was once apparent in his gut made its terrifying appearance once again. 

“Damn bitch is even stronger than she looks” He knew this respite would stay brief, he longer he stayed still the longer Colin had to formulate a plan to find him. He couldn’t get off planet without them instantly being able to follow him. 

Fuck i’m fucked he thought to himself as he continued panting and clutching his stomach. 

Then it hit him, The Normandy. In most cases surrendering yourself to an enemy you shot would be an utterly terrible idea, but that was a much better idea to him than dealing with his former ‘friends’. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - \- 

“I say you send me, Garrus and Ciri down there and we paint their base red” Grunt growled as he slammed his fist on the table. 

“Usually i’d be opposed to Grunt’s loud approach but he has a point, Shepherd. We can’t just let them get away with what they did to Jack” Kasumi added. 

Miranda and Ciri were quiet. Ciri already knew she would do whatever Miranda thought best and Miranda had her gameplan fresh in mind. At first she wanted revenge, to put a bullet through each of their heads until she realised they’re all just as broken as Jack used to be. Jack even now wouldn’t want them killed, convincing the crew of that thought was going to be another battle all together. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but there seems to be a thermal signature a few miles out from the barracks, his description matches that of the biotic five” 

“Someone to interrogate could be valuable, I say we go and retrieve them” 

“We can’t risk sending our shuttle down there again, it could be a trap” 

“Don’t worry, I got a good look of the place when I was down there” Ciri mused as she walked away from the table. Shepherd was about to ask Ciri what her plan was but before she could say anything Ciri’s image was replaced by a green mist. Mere seconds after she left she came back with Andy unconscious in her grasp. 

The crew stood bewildered and stared at Ciri for a while in disbelief. 

“You need to take us to your world sometime” Garrus said in shock. She neutralised, captured and returned a high value target in a matter of seconds. A job that usually takes days of preparation and fine, almost perfect execution. If she dedicated her life to any kind of military she’d be a force of nature. 

“When we get some free time i’d love to, I know Kasumi had a great time” Ciri said, her eyes sultry as she stared at Kasumi, managing to get a blush from the master thief. 

“Take him to our holding cells in the brig, we’ll interrogate him when he wakes up” Shepherd commanded and disbanded the briefing. Ciri asked Miranda if she wanted company while they waited for things to progress to which she happily agreed. 

Chawkwas told the crew that they shouldn’t expect Jack to wake up until later tonight to give her body some time to heal and rest. Without Jack the Normandy lost a certain a rambunctiousness, now there was only Grunt to keep up that high energy. 

“Would you like a drink?” Miranda offered as the two women walked into her cabin. Ciri nodded and it wasn’t before long that the two women were sat drinking whatever cocktail Miranda had whipped up. She was a traditionalist when it came to alcohol, when it came to alcohol she preferred to skip to earth recipes while most liked to integrate other species ingredients into what she saw as already perfect recipes. 

“How’re you holding up? All things considered” Ciri mused as she sipped the colourless drink. It wasn’t as strong as what she was used too but it went down very smoothly. Miranda paused for second before answering. 

How was she feeling? At first insurmountable fear and sadness that Jack somehow wouldn’t make it or wouldn’t make it. Seeing the woman she loved with a bullet lodged in her gut, unconscious no less sent chills through her each time she saw the sight. It was one hell of a way to find out how strong her love for her was, being on the cusp of losing her. 

There was no anger though, not anymore. Jack had evidently changed and so had Miranda. Where compassion was scarce it was now apparent, these people while bandits themselves obviously only acted that way because of what happened to them. They had lived the same lives as Jack, they deserved rehabilitation, not punishment. 

Times of war had passed, the galaxy was more united than ever and it was the most peace their sect of the universe had seen for years, it was time that the Normandy kept up that tradition. 

“I’m focused” 

“Good, i know revenge in times like this can be tempting” Ciri was shocked at her own words, turns out Yennefer was rubbing off more on her than she thought. Her parents would be proud if they saw her now. 

“After everything has blown over i know some of the crew would like to visit where you come from, are you still alright to take us?” 

“I’d love to, it's not quite what you all imagine though” Ciri laughed as she finished the rest of her drink. Miranda didn’t quite want to warn her about just how strong her drink was, there was something amusing about seeing someone navigate themselves around something so foreign to them. 

“Oh?” 

“Oh i’m not spoiling that surprise, but if you must know then ask Kasumi” Miranda raised an eyebrow but before she could open her mouth to reply EDI’s voice waved through the room. 

“Miranda the prisoner and Jack have woken up, Shepherd requests your presence in the brig after you’ve seen to Jack” 

Miranda and Ciri immediately rushed towards the med bay, Chawkwas only allowing them two to visit her first. When they made it to the bay they saw Jack, stomach wrapped in bandages and receiving a lecture from Chakwas. 

“Doc i’ll be fine, you know i’m made of tougher shit than that” 

“Yes Jack im well aware, i also know that regardless of what i say you won’t listen so at least try to not go back into battle for at least a week” 

Jack with the words on the tip of her tongue was interrupted by Miranda powering into the room and taking Jack into her arms, maybe a little too excitedly as a groan escaped from recently awoken biotic. 

“Aah not so hard Miri, we’ll have to save getting rough for at least a few days” Jack chuckled as she took her girlfriend into her arms. Ciri stood there, a grin spreading across her face as she made eye contact with Jack. 

“I guess I have you to thank for getting me outta there huh?” 

“You do indeed, in fact i’d say you owe” Ciri said slyly as Miranda took a seat next to Jack on the hospital bed. 

“You ain’t so bad, Ciri” Jack said warmly. The three women sat and made idle small talk, Jack explaining to Miranda in as much detail as she could remember the abilities of the biotic bandits. 

“There's no need for strategy my love, i’m not planning on fighting them” Jack’s face was a mixture of disbelief, anger and genuine intrigue. There was a strong, loud part of her that wanted revenge, for each of their heads on spikes around the compound. To show them who was on top out of all of Cerberus’s failed experiments. 

“They’re like you Jack, the old you. They need guidance and help, or at least to be shown that there are other ways” Miranda said softly. Jack truly was the greatest role model they could have, she was everything they are and in some ways even worse. 

They at least found companionship in each other while at the heights of her old life she was truly alone, preferring the old wolf approach to almost everything she did. Even so going as far to truly threaten to kill her companions at various points of their time together. 

Two conflicting sides of Miranda, her old life desperately wanting to see blood for what she had suffered but her new one knowing that seeing them put down would eventually catch up to her. She knew the answer though, she trusted Miranda enough to follow her, pushing down the old bloodthirsty voice inside of her. 

“I trust you Miri” Jack clutched her girlfriends hand and squeezed it tight, Miranda resting her forehead on Jacks. Eventually after being practically forced from the medical bay by Chakwas the three women made their way to the brig where their prisoner was waiting for them. 

  
  



	11. The War Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Biotic Five Saga Concludes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! Enjoy the chapter and of course follow me on my [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com)

The War Band 

Jack was the first of the three to enter the brig where Garrus was waiting with Andy, a blood smeared grin spread across the pale man’s face. 

“Finally, you’re here, I was worried I’d have to sit through this Turian’s bullshit forever!” Andy laughed as he added to the puddle of blood-spit in the corner of his cell. 

The interrogation to Andy seemed pointless, as if the one _running_ from his deranged mercenary gang would be so loyal as to go through physical pain for whatever secrets they had. Jack was a sight to behold, he still didn’t believe it to be real all these years spent reading her background and watching videos of her fights only to have her in front of him, bandaged and bruised but never broken. 

“You were stronger in the vids” Jacks eyes narrowed on the pale, bloodied man. Seems that the only thing Garrus couldn’t injure was his ego, or perhaps he was simply smarter than he looked. They weren’t going to kill him, after all they still believed they needed him and he wasn’t about to correct them on that. 

Jack remained silent and composed, as if trying to search through his soul hoping to find any reason in his eyes for Jack not to be this angry. There was none though, whatever humanity was still left inside of him was buried deep, it truly was like looking into the eyes of herself from a few years ago. 

“What’s he said?” 

“Not much Ja-” 

“Yeah not to you! Fucking Turians. Look Zero, I escaped from the gang I ran with because they’ve gone _insane,_ like I’m crazy but at least I admit it! All I need is for you to go down there and get rid of the rest for me, then I’ll be on my merry way an-” 

Andy was interrupted by Garrus’s fist to his jaw. Andy spat out whatever blood had filled his mouth from the blow and added it to the blood-spit puddle to the side. 

“You know I’m not the one who’s gonna have to clean that up right?” 

“Yeah i’m done, all yours Jack” Garrus said rolling his eyes. He took his leave out the room with a loud cackle and blood-stained grin appearing across Andy’s face. He may be beaten and captured but it was the small victories that mattered to him. 

“You’re getting thrown in a cell, then we’re going after your friends” Jack said plainly much to the surprise of Andy. 

“Well fucking _obviously_ you are, fucking hell get to it then, sooner I’m in a _human_ alliance jail the better” 

Dealing with him was a waste of time and would drive anyone insane, but he was right. He was always going to end up in jail and they were always going to go after the rest of his group, there wasn’t some grand trap or conspiracy like some of them wanted to believe. All that was left of this operation was the battle. 

*** 

Diane spoke to no one about the fight, no discussions were had and no plans were being formulated. She took from their supply of medi-gel and after a few hours most of the pain was gone and her vision was almost completely restored, she found a solitary part of the cave and began meditating seeing no reason to talk about the tension that faced their group. 

Antoine and Jun took solace in each other. There was a certain cave in the hollow mountain that only they knew about, they had almost fashioned it like a room. A home away from home, the closest they could get to their ideal life together. Antoine may have morals like a medieval knight but he was sure that he loved Jun, even when those things conflicted with each other. 

“Antoine you know we can’t stay” 

“The mission, Jun” The response was usually met with a sigh but this time it was tears, something that startled Antoine. Jun was the strongest person had ever met and this was the first time he had seen her something even close to vulnerable. She buried her face in his arm, not wanting to look in his deep brown eyes, not sure if she could face his usual stoic face with the fear that welled inside her. 

“I want live! I want to have a house and have kids and I can’t see you end up like Andy did, you know Diane won’t stop an-” 

“We will live, I promise” Antoine said absently, like he did every other time she pleaded with him. The tears and the vulnerability weren’t enough to move him, something she loved and detested him for. 

The two resumed their silence, Jun’s head filled with what seemed now to be fantasies of her and Antoine together somewhere quiet on Earth. She had always wanted to settle down in Korea although she had never actually been before she heard it was full of lights and life, something that growing up she hadn’t gotten to experience much. 

Antoine of course flowed with whatever tide Jun invoked, she was fire, often loud and engulfing but always beautiful. He wasn’t ice, no, more like a mountain. Tall, strong and reliable yet unchanging. He didn’t question what happened around him or oppose it, instead he remained ever still. 

They were perfect together, truly. He was a large, dark skinned man who spoke the most beautiful French anyone would ever hear and watching him walk around holding a much smaller Korean girl’s hand was one of the most enchanting sights a person could witness. There was a soft beauty to them, behind their scars and tattoos and obvious mental damage their beauty as a couple shone through. 

Meanwhile in the large main room Diane and Colin waited in a shadowy silence neither seemingly wanting to talk about the fact that Diane would have murdered Andy despite the history between the group. 

“Diane our scanners haven’t been able to find Andy” 

“Well there’s no way the Normandy picked him up, seems he truly is the rat he made himself out to be” 

“It seems Jun and Antoine will follow suit; their nervousness is an obvious tell” 

Diane stood from her meditative pose and square up to Colin, they stared at each other blankly with full of intensity for a few moments before backing off. Colin was more pragmatic than Diane, even though it was clear their group was currently quite violently divided Diane still wanted to believe in her comrades. Colin however wanted to nip the problem in the bud, to him it was only a matter of time before Jun and Antoine decided to leave them too. 

“We’re not killing our friends, Colin” 

“I’m sure Andy thought the same” 

A burst of blue immediately left Diane’s body and in less than a second her hand was wrapped around Colin’s throat as his feet dangled just above the ground. 

“Andy deserved what was going to happen, don’t let your tongue get you in a similar position” Diane’s malice immediately vanished from her eyes as her vice grip released from Colin’s neck. 

In an instant she couldn’t have crushed his throat and he knew it, she was faster than any of them could react to with the strength to match. All this time murdering and raiding people nobody in the group truly realized the overwhelming Diane had, how in an instant anyone of them could have been. 

Colin had fear tortured and beaten out of him when he was a child, nothing much left inside of him besides malice and cunning. There wasn’t much for them left to do now, simply wait for the Normandy to make their second run to their base. To Colin it seemed like they were waiting to die, but he wasn’t about to fight through Diane to then fight through the Normandy. 

*** 

The crew of the Normandy gathered in the war room, each of them eager to participate in the operation. There were few missions where everyone got to participate, with how skilled the crew members were having so many on one mission would be overkill. 

“Jack, what are we up against? 

“Powerful biotics. Tall skinny four-eyes fucker uses it to torture, causes micro-explosions in your body to disable you.” 

“That’s not entirely true, Chakwas never found any evidence of explosive damage inside of your body, his powers probably revolve around targeting the pain network inside of your body. I think Grunt would be perfect to deal with him, given his biology” Miranda spoke up, while holding Jack’s hand under the war room table. 

“Sounds like fun, he’s mine” Grunt snarled as beat his fist into his hand. 

“The next two are probably the weakest, we’ve got a large black dude who’s all defense and a sly Korean woman who’s slippery and can dominate people’s minds all Ardat-Yakshi style.” 

Kasumi and Samara gave each other a glance across the war room with an understanding nod following shortly. Samara, while reserved, was one of the most powerful biotics on the ship although she never typically let it show. With Samara’s raw power and Kasumi’s cunning taking on the duo shouldn’t be much of a problem. 

Jack stayed silent for a bit, images of Diane’s strength rocked through her mind. The thundering sounds of her blows echoing through her mind. Diane’s confident eyes imprinting themselves in her head, the dull grey offering no semblance of emotion of motive. Where Cerberus had filled Jack with anger they had seemed to keep the void they created in Diane empty. 

“Finally, we have their leader” Ciri took over, “She is definitely less flashy than the others, it shall take my speed to take her down with support from Jack” She said decisively as she gave a wink to Jack who smirked in response. 

“You were the one who fought her so I’m trusting your judgement, the rest of us will secure a perimeter around the area making sure none of them escape, are we clear?” 

“Yes Commander” The crew said in unison before they soon dispersed. All the crew went into the armory to gear up and discuss weaponry. Grunt gave advice to Kasumi, Samara and Jack discussed strategies all the while Ciri was stuck in an intense struggle on which sword to take. 

The one given to her by EDI was fantastic, it felt like she was holding nothing at all and the blade was sharper than anything she thought possible. Its lack of weight constantly threw her off though, the way of the wolf was momentum based and without the weight of the sword to guide her it made her fighting style more explosive than she liked, not the calm precision that she was taught from Geralt and Vesemir. 

She took both blades with her, planning to keep her new weapon as a side arm while still using her trusted steel sword. Other than that, everything else was normal, she simply sat and meditated with Samara until Shepherd asked her to teleport them onto the ground. Once they were all lined up and linked together, Ciri concentrated and dropped them directly onto barracks. 

*** 

“Damn this is place is a ghost town” Grunt snarled as he looked around the empty barracks. There was a trail of blood that escaped off into the forest surrounding the barracks but EDI quickly confirmed it was Andy’s from the time he escaped. 

“Garrus I want you on a vantage point with a good view of any viable escape routes, Miranda we’re going to find a position overlooking the top of this elevator shaft. The rest of you will handle the threat below, is that clear?” 

“Yes, Shephard” They all said heartily as they split into their groups. It pained Miranda ever so slightly to be separate from Jack especially when she knew the threat was so high down below. It was a smart leadership call though of course, having any kind of additional worry on either of their minds during a battle added unnecessary stress and distractions. 

Samara, Kasumi, Jack, Ciri and Grunt all descended into the cavern below where the Biotic Four were waiting. A mixture of fear, excitement and dull bloodlust swept through them, who was once was sultry mistress of pain was now a scared child for what was about to come. Jun clutched Antoine’s arm for life knowing that this fight could be their last. To her they were simply waiting for death to take them. 

“Kasumi?” The thief nodded at the direction and immediately turned on her cloak, taking every advantage, she could get. The rest stood tall and ready, Grunt in particular almost too excited to start fighting. With each meter their elevator took downwards the slower time seemed to move for Jack. 

It was never something she’d admit, that she had been beaten so badly that she had an ounce of anxiety about a fight but this was different. People who have suffered as much as her if not worse were her enemy. She had conquered her demons, had found people to battle them with but she was about to possibly murder people for being unhinged, for being like her. It left one question in her mind, if Shepherd hadn’t have had to recruit her, would she simply have killed Jack on sight? Leave the galaxy one less problem? 

It was a thought that had attached itself to Jacks mind years ago and festered, it simply took considering a crude mirror to truly manifest itself into her conscious. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, Ciri brought her back to reality if only for a moment. Ciri had only ever known Jack as she was now, it was refreshing to have someone who didn’t take her past into account when it came to her actions or words. 

Right now, she had no time to get lost in her own mind though, the enemy had just come into their vision. 

“I’m surprised you came back, Zero” Diane shouted confidently from across the room. 

“Getting a bit too close with those names” Jack retorted as pale blue aura circled her body, the same fire igniting around the rest of the biotic fighters. The room hummed a very faint blue and without more pointless banter the room exploded into battle. Colors and bullets flying everywhere. 

Grunt spied his target, the skinny bald headed biotic who was slinking around Diane while she simply deflected and tried to read her new opponents. Grunt threw a couple grenades and charged straight into the blast zone hoping to disorientate the pair, thankfully it worked and Grunt had enough space and room to zero in on Colin. 

“How did someone as small as you beat Jack?” 

Colin’s eye twitched a little as he caused a singularity to appear next to grunt attempting to keep the monstrous Krogan away from him, knowing full well that his signature power wouldn’t work on the pain immune alien. 

Grunt’s unholy strength was more than enough to tear him from Colin’s grasp, marching forward fueled by the horror in his prey’s eyes. Ever since the reaper war Grunt hadn’t had a fight he enjoyed in a while, he spent most of his time on his special difficulty setting inside of the battle simulator. 

While this wasn’t a particularly hard fight, being able to avenge Jack and fight alongside his krantt lit a fire in him he hadn’t felt the warmth of in a while. 

“Killing me won’t do anything, Krogan!” Colin said as he pulled out his pistol, unloading it in the general direction of Grunt. A few shots hit him but couldn’t penetrate his armor, turns out the biotic bandits didn’t both getting any armor piercing rounds. 

Suddenly a burst of electricity flowed through Colin, steam and miniature bolts of lightning emanating off his body. He fell straight to the ground and immediately his hands were bound and tied together, one of the biotic five had fallen. 

“You could have let me chase him a little longer, Kasumi” 

“Aww is the big strong Krogan sad?” 

“It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to fight with you guys” 

Kasumi laughed and punched Grunt in the arm before she went back into her cloak leaving Grunt to guard Colin in case anybody tried to free him. 

“Diane please let’s stop this!” Jun cried out as she stood beside Antoine’s biotic barrier, blocking all incoming fire from the Normandy crew. Jun had lost her nerve completely, the Korean mistress of pain seemed like a scared child. All her sadistic nerve, her sultry lethality and titillating terror had disappeared. 

Diane didn’t respond though, none of her former friends mattered anymore. All that was left was the battle and her instincts. 

“I’m starting to think you’re the least interesting one here, Zero” Diane mused as she fought with Samara. Justicar’s were legendary across the galaxy, their hand to hand skills were as formidable as their biotics, Diane however feared nothing. 

Samara and Diane were locked in battle, flashes of blue erupting from each deflected blow. It was a marvel to behold, two highly skilled warriors locked in what looked like a dance, each thunderous strike deadly to anyone who got caught first. Diane knew her fight with Samara could only last so long, if this war was to be won she needed allies. 

In the blink of an eye Diane dashed over to grunt, and hit him with an earth shattering biotic fueled punch to his head sending him flying away from Colin. Kasumi, who was just about to disable Antoine and Jun rushed on over to Grunt to help him but as soon as she made a move Ciri was already next to Diane. 

“Focus on the last two, let me fight her” Ciri bellowed throughout the large room. She heard the voice in the back of her head, the same voice that demanded her attention in battle. The same voice that drove her to hunt a bruxa alone in the forests of Velen in what seemed like forever ago, the voice of self-validation. 

The green and blue hums slowly seeped from both women’s bodies as Ciri withdrew her blade, Diane followed suit, unsheathing her short sword from her boot a Cerberus design almost all their assassins used. 

Sounds steel clashing filled the air, streak of blue and green pushing off each collision. Diane was certainly skilled with her weapon, her swings sharp and tight, leaving little openings for Ciri to strike her properly. The same thoughts raced through Diane’s mind, Ciri made this fight look easy, nothing Diane did shocked or surprised the witcher. Expertise and mastery oozing off every motion the young monster hunter made. 

“You’re much better than I remember” Diane mused as she met each blow, it was clear she was outmatched in swordsmanship, but that wasn’t all she had. On her next swing she missed her strike, prompting Ciri to take advantage of the error, once the witcher’s blade came into proximity of Diane the biotic’s hand glowed a deep blue and collided with it shattering the sword into a hundred pieces. 

Ciri immediately blinked away before Diane could follow up with another strike. Diane sheathed her sword and raised her hand, egging Ciri on with a wag of her finger. A frustrated rage grew in Ciri, something that Geralt and Vesemir had hoped to get out of her during their training sessions but never quite could. 

Diane’s body glowed blue once again and charged forward but not before Ciri slammed the ground with her palm, summoning numerous purple runes throughout the entire cave stunning and immobilizing everybody but her. 

“Ciri we can’t-” Jack squirmed as she tried to move her body, the very cells of her being feeling like they had been tied up and restrained. 

Ciri placed her hand on Diane’s now still shoulder and met her gaze, Diane’s mad confidence still not wavering even in these circumstances. After a few moments Ciri took Diane away from all this, into more familiar territory. 

*** 

“What did you do?!” Diane wailed as she dashed away from Ciri, attempting to understand her surroundings. Everything felt foreign, the air, the stone walls and all the what seemed to be training equipment around them. 

“Brought us somewhere more suited to my liking” Ciri said coyly as she unsheathed the sword EDI had given her, the futuristic craftsmanship something she would need against Diane. 

_Another planet? No, no one has that kind of ability. Perhaps some kind of hallucinogenic?_

__

“I brought us to another world, Diane. My world.” 

Kaer Morhen, home of the school of the wolf. Where Ciri was raised and taught almost everything she knows. Uninhabited now, all that was left was the stone walls and some left over equipment. 

The most important part about this was that she was finally alone, away from anyone she could hurt with her abilities the true duel she had needed all this time. 

“Come” Ciri said as she let her blood run hot. Liquid fire ran through her veins, she tried to keep it under control, make sure her frustration and emotions didn’t overtake her mastery. Sparks of green lightning emanated off her body, her eyes now a glowing completely green. 

Diane feared no man, Ciri included. Diane summoned all power she had left in her and lightly levitated off the ground, biotic energy coursing through every cell in her body, her eyes glowing a bright blue to mirror Ciri’s. They dashed into each other, forcing the earth beneath their feet to break and crack, pebbles floating around them as magic and the cosmos kept them suspended. 

Diane and Ciri’s swords both shattered on their first clash, the sheer power of their blows too much for their swords to take. They both immediately swapped to their knives for their next blow which again exploded on impact, simply leaving them with their limbs as their only weapons. 

Ciri teleported into the air, soaring above Diane, with one forceful motion of her hand a large wave of force crashed onto Diane’s biotic shield cracking the ground beneath her feet. Diane created a singularity to suspend Ciri in the air, the glowing blue sphere pulling Ciri closer and closer into it, Diane followed up with a biotic slam which soared through the air and directly hit the witcher causing a brown explosion of lighting to fill the sky. 

Ciri teleported herself back to the ground, the quen shield thankfully enough to stop Diane’s assault. The two women stood still and were locked in each other’s gaze. Ciri rushed into Diane and as soon as they made contact she teleported them somewhere barren and completely void of life, an entirely different world. 

*** 

Ciri was an incredibly powerful sorceress, she could barely control herself most of the time as her spells were too powerful. Triss was one side of magic, as kind as she her magic was the most destructive she had ever seen, summoning meteors to burn and annihilate opponents. 

These spells wouldn’t work usually due to the potential collateral damage, she didn’t even want to damage the now abandoned witcher castle. This was all she had left, she moved her powers to her hands, the lightning building and soaring through her palms. After a few briefer moments shade began to build around her and Diane and the air itself became dry and thin. 

To summon a meteor of this size though meant Ciri had drained herself. She simply hadn’t had a fight that lasted this long with her elder blood before. She had only recently gotten a hang of it and there was still so much she had to learn, the physical toll was higher than she thought it’d be especially with how she was pushing herself against Diane. 

Diane looked to the sky and saw death itself, a large meteor burning through the sky slowly descending onto to Diane. Ciri was nowhere to be found, she had teleported away from the blast zone but Diane had no such luxury, she had pulled off impossible feats before but this would be something to tell the others about. If they were still alive that is. 

Diane formed a biotic barrier and pushed it into the meteor, slowing but not halting its descent. She pushed further and further emptying herself of all biotic energy she had into one explosion of power, completely draining herself but causing the meteor to crack above her. She pushed on and on, seeing darkness slowly overwhelm her and her muscles give way, blood starting to pour from her eyes, nose and ears as she completely gave herself to destruction. 

With one last biotic blast at the meteor Diane had done the impossible, she had opened the meteor and burst it apart, forcing the debris away from her and some of it towards Ciri who had mustered just enough energy to teleport her next to Diane. 

The two lay on the ground, none having any energy left to fight. 

“That was a good fight” Diane said between bated breaths, she had rubbed the blood from her face but there was no more energy in her to fight. 

“Do they typically execute prisoners in the alliance?” Ciri asked. Locking Diane up would be pointless, she would simply just escape as soon as she could. Instead she thought she had a better idea but would of course need to run it by the Normandy crew. Diane was a criminal and deserved to be tried for her crimes, however from what had gathered Jack was similar if not worse and you could never tell who Jack was before if you looked at her now. 

Diane stayed silent, enjoying the calming wasteland around them. For a while the two stayed in an exhausting silence before Ciri reached over and grabbed Diane’s arm, her green eyes locked with Diane’s grey. After a few moments the two blinked back to the rest of the Normandy crew. 

*** 

Without Diane the pressure the rest of the mercenary gang could put out had significantly diminished. Diane, as it turned out, was astronomically more seasoned in battle. The rest of them were of course just criminals, powerful ones of course but there wasn’t much strategy or battle sense to their previous lives. Jun and Antoine were the only ones left of their crew and with Jun’s faltering resolve it wasn’t long until the biotic shield himself fell to the might of the ret of the Normandy crew. 

Jun and Antoine looked at Diane and didn’t speak up, no outcries of disbelief, simply sullen looks in her general direction, their hands interlocked while confined by Kasumi and Jack. 

“Not bad” Grunt said grinning as he went on over to Ciri who gave him an exhausted chuckle. He helped her up while Jack went on over to Diane and squatted next to her, hearing the elevator come down from the surface behind them. 

“Come to gloat, Zero?” Diane managed to get out through pained breath, her body had no energy left in it. There was no malice left either, she had been defeated and Jack who was now closer than ever now seemed so far away. There was no malice in Jack’s eyes, no reveling in her victory, only a sadness that she had never experienced quite before. 

“No, I’m… sorry” Jack uttered while placing a hand on Diane’s. Diane and the rest of them were simply Jack if she hadn’t been rescued by the Normandy. She could have spent her time looking for another Pragia project, of course Cerberus would have had them but she simply didn’t seek them out. Was it arrogant to think she was the only one Cerberus had tortured? 

*** 

“Jack you’re not seriously suggesting we let them go” 

“I never said let them go Shepherd, but they’re too smart and powerful to simply waste, think about the time you came to me” 

Shepherd paused for a moment. If people took pity on criminals due to troubled pasts prisons around the galaxy would lose half their inmates. 

“They can’t be allowed to roam the galaxy free Jack, you reformed and then some sure but risking sending five highly powered and intelligent criminals isn’t something I’m comfortable with.” 

They were at stand still; the argument wasn’t going to flow in either direction and it was clear that Jack felt too passionately about this to let it go. That’s when Miranda walked into the room with her usual composed and confident look, a look Jack hadn’t seen since this whole saga began. 

“Then we’ll send them away, where they’ll be free and out of our hair” Miranda said sharply as she laid out her tablet on the table. 

“If they’re in the galaxy they’ll be a threat, Miranda” Shepherd hit back. 

“Are you forgetting we have someone on board who can cross between dimensions instantaneously?” 

As she said it Jack’s face lit up and she ran across the room to leap into Miranda’s arms. A true compromise was met that even Shepherd couldn’t find a problem with. 

“Fine, they either go with Ciri or they rot in an alliance jail” 

They three walked on over to the med-bay where Ciri and the biotic five were waiting, it was a kinder capture then they gave most captives. Jack, Shepherd and Miranda waited outside the doors while Garrus went and got Andy from the Normandy’s brig. 

“Have you been moisturizing? I don’t remember your grip being this soft” They heard from the down the hall and soon enough Andy tripping and falling to their feet came into their vision. 

“Please tell me we’re sending him away” 

“Something like that” Shepherd laughed as Andy rose to his feet. All of them went into the med-bay where Jack took to the middle of the room. She cleared her throat and after sharing one last glance with Miranda began to speak up. 

“Everybody you have two choices, you either spend the rest of your lives being hunted by the Alliance and _me_ ” 

“Or?” 

“We take you to another dimension where you’ll be free to do whatever the fuck you want” Her language had certainly returned and a it brought a smile to Miranda’s face, a true return to form for the woman who had been lost in her head since this whole saga began. 

“ _Dimension?”_

A life on the run or an actual chance of redemption? For Jun and Antoine, it was a no brainer, finding Jack was their most recent purpose and after seeing what their life could be like seeing her it was no wonder they both wanted a restart. A life devoid of their past, where they could finally be together. They couldn’t ask for a better opportunity; the only question is what exactly this whole dimension hopping business was. 

“I have been to a world like yours, I believe some of you would thrive there. The other option is my world” Ciri refused to give more information on either. They didn’t’ deserve the luxury. 

“Y’know me I’m a street rat, I’ll take the similar please and thank you” Andy said through a bloody toothy grin. 

“Same here” Colin added 

Diane, Jun and Antoine were all silent, it seemed like this is where they were splitting. Diane desired a new challenged and by the way Ciri fought it seemed that her world was more primitive. Lack of guns, use of what at this point she had to believe was magic struck something wonderous inside of her. Something completely foreign and alien, a true fresh start where Diane can show her ability. 

Jun just wanted something quiet, something far removed what she knew now. She didn’t have the same luxury as Diane though, did she really want to raise children in an entirely new dimension? Jun and Antoine didn’t have any ties but they had an entire future to worry about. 

“We’d like to pick the third option, working for the alliance” Jun proposed 

“I don’t remember _giving_ you a third option you smartass” 

“No offence Zero but if you can find a job with the alliance we must be able to do something, one of those old generals have gotta see that we’re more useful working for then than rotting in some jail” 

Antoine and Jun stared down Jack, they had a point but there was absolutely no guarantee that Hackett simply wouldn’t lock them up on the spot. Jack could vouch for them and she had more sway than most but they could of course just ignore her. They would never have the freedom Jack envisioned for them and argued with Shepherd for but this was the closest they could get with some familiarity. 

Shepherd stepped forward and spoke up, “If you two want to try and negotiate I can bring you to the right people however I can’t promise you anything”. Jun and Antoine both nodded in agreement and after that the room fell silent. 

It was settled then; Jun and Antoine would negotiate their freedom. Diane would inhabit Ciri’s world then Andy and Colin would go to the world where Ciri spent a year with Avallac’h. 

After a few hours the group had packed whatever little things they had. Andy and Colin were the first to be teleported, Ciri grabbed both their arms and moved them to Night City. Ciri had enjoyed their time there and it was the only reason the world she was visiting now wasn’t so foreign to her. 

“Thanks for your wonderful hospitality, we should do it again sometime” Andy’s words finally got a small chuckle out of Ciri which he counted as a victory. Colin remained silent and Ciri watched as Colin and Andy went their separate ways throughout the City, curious to see what kind of lives they’d lead. 

She came back to the Normandy and was met immediately with Diane who seemed rather eager to start her new life. Ciri walked on over and placed her hand on her shoulder, Diane and Jack shared one last looked before all her eyes were with was a haze of green mist. The feeling never got any easier, it went by faster than her mind could comprehend and as soon as she realized she was being whisked away she was already there. 

Diane’s senses were overwhelmed, smells of wine, flowers and fruit filled her nose and her mind was almost put in a trance by the sheer beauty. The place looked straight out of a fairytale with colors overloading her eyes. 

“This can’t be real” 

“I can assure you it is, now the currency here are gold coins named crowns, you’re in the land of Toussaint and I suggest you find a tavern for a place to rest and get your bearings als-“ 

“I appreciate the sentiment but I’d prefer to go it alone, I’ll see you around” And with that she was gone with just the clothes on her back. Diane and Ciri would surely meet again, a woman of her resolve and ability would make an excellent solider…. Or witcher. 

When Ciri returned to the Normandy all she was met with was Jun and Antoine locked in a conversation with Shepard. 

*** 

Over the next week or so the crew of the Normandy returned to Normalcy, Jun and Antoine managed to secure themselves as a special sect of the Alliance military although officially they were being kept in a high security alliance prison in the terminus sector so even if they _did_ escape no one could be held accountable for their future whereabouts. It was something the Alliance did often with their more “special” criminals. 

“I think we’re due for some shore leave Shep, don’t you?” 

“Sure, Ciri I heard you have an idea for us?” 

“I’d like to all invite you to my world, I can get us a few rooms at the palace and I can show you all around” 

“ _Palace”_ They all said in unison which was immediately followed up with heartfelt laughter from them all. It was decided then, the group would travel to Ciri’s world and experience life in her world, experience everything she did and what drove her. Meet her friends and family and try and relax after the whole ordeal they went through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i encourage you all to follow my [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) to stay up to date and also engage with me in basically any way you want.


	12. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Normandy go to the world of the Witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, i'm on fire. FOLLOW MY [TUMBLR](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) AND ENJOY THE STORY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS.

Shore Leave 

Ciri had told the crew of the Normandy who were coming not to bother packing their things as everything would be provided for them. The only people who weren’t coming were Garrus and EDI. He wasn’t interested in the idea of a fairy tale and decided some time back home with Tali was in order. EDI also didn’t see much of a point in going to another world, although studying the effects would be greatly beneficial to her she did owe Joker some alone time. 

Truly Grunt wasn’t that interested either. Ciri had to tell him stories about how big the monsters were where she came from and how he’d get to hunt them _and_ get paid for it. 

Jack and Miranda had almost decided to drop out of the trip too. After everything that had happened they simply wanted to be alone and escape somewhere but as it turned out a fairy tale land of kings and queens might just be the escape they needed. Somewhere where they could simply be together with some wine was exactly what the doctor ordered. 

Shepard and Liara were simply looking for a reason to be all over each other. If you had simply worked with them you could never tell they were in a relationship. They didn’t share the same cabin, they hardly talked to each other about things outside of work and considering how often they were on the ship it did take its toll on the relationship. They certainly had some lost time to make up. 

Kasumi and Samara were simply in it for the adventure. Samara had lived a long life and seen everything she thought she would ever need to see. She had survived and helped defeat the apocalypse itself and after she had she wondered if there was much left anymore. The idea of this trip sparked something inside of her, a fire she had no intention of letting run dry. 

Kasumi as a master thief had ways to outsmart and get through anyone or anything. Seeing how well her skills would hold up in a completely different dimension was something she was all too interested in. 

It was set then. They grouped around the war room and in almost an instant Ciri took her crewmates through the fabric that connected all worlds. From the metal walls of the Normandy to the beautifully carved stone walls of the Toussaint palace. 

*** 

The flash of green didn’t even get to wear out of their eyes before instantly their necks were met with the tips of spears. Ciri of course took too many liberties when it came to how she operated in the Palace often appearing in Anna’s bedchambers in the middle of the night. 

“Do I need to remind you who’s neck you have that spear pointed at, Damien?” Ciri said sharply. Grunt thankfully hadn’t reacted to the spears, obviously not fazed at all by their threats, he saw the fear in their eyes as they were trying to figure out just quite what they were. 

“An heiress who flaunts her power while denying her heritage, yes I know exactly who my spear is pointed at” Damien said through gritted teeth, they shared a hate filled gaze with one another until finally they finally both burst into laughter. 

“Your friends are as tough as you said they’d be! 

“Can’t say the same for your men though! Are you alright Peter you seem quite afraid” Ciri walked on over to one of the new recruits and laid her hand on his shoulder, her warm eyes more than enough to calm his nerves. The palace guard appreciated that Ciri took her time to learn all their names, it only made sense considering the amount of time she spent here. 

The crew of the Normandy followed Damien and Ciri with confused expressions, this wasn’t exactly what they expected when they came. 

“Now did you get the message I sent to you?” Ciri asked as her and Damien walked through the halls of the palace with the Normandy crew in tow. Everyone aside from Grunt was amazed, the beautiful stained glass coupled with the bright marble pillars was truly a sight to behold, none of them had ever seen anything like it apart from old movies. 

“Everything has been arranged for your friends stay, I also had the royal tailors come in and design more appropriate attire” 

“Thank you, Damien. Come to Corvo Bianco sometime and I’m sure we can find a way to repay you” 

Damien would take Ciri up on her offer eventually when he finally decided to have a day off, Kasumi had to admit the captain had a certain charm to him which was undeniable, probably his scar coupled with his physique. 

“Some dude huh, Kasumi” Jack said teasingly as she jabbed Kasumi. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jack” Kasumi replied behind a blush as she looked behind her to grab one last look at the captain of the guard. 

Once everyone was shown to their rooms and changed they decided to split up, Jack and Miranda decided to explore Toussaint for themselves, splitting off from the rest of the group. Samara and Kasumi decided to brave the streets even after heavy warning from Ciri about the sort of attention Samara would get. 

Shepherd, Liara, Ciri and Grunt decided to visit Corvo Bianco tales of wine and beauty enticing the former. They decided to go by foot, the journey wasn’t that long and the scenery was too good to pass up. 

“This monster hunting better come soon Ciri, I’m getting real bored here” Grunt snarled as he continued to walk. 

“Don’t worry big guy, we’re going to the best hunter I know” 

Liara and Shepard decided to hang back a few paces on the walk. With all the drama involving Jack and the criminals they hadn’t been able to spend much time together. Even their nights together were few and far between with Liara hardly sleeping. They had a lot to catch up on in and out of the bedroom. 

“I can hardly believe this is real” Liara mused as she walked through the beautiful meadows with Shepard’s hand in hers. 

“It’s our first holiday in ages, you excited to try the wine?” 

“I’m afraid I’m not too familiar with human alcoholic beverages, I’m barely familiar with Asari ones” 

“Well if you like the wine here I think we should take some back to the palace and continue in our bedroom” Shepard said as she squeezed her hand harder. Liara blushed and nuzzled her head in Shepard’s shoulder. The asari often dreamed of retired life with the commander although she’d never say it aloud, it was clear Shepard was most in her element when she was aboard the Normandy and the thought of forcing her to choose between the two was terrifying. 

After twenty or so minutes of their stroll the estate came into view, seeing workers in the vineyard picking grapes was something else. They had just learned that Ciri was royalty but to see the supposed fruits of her wealth was something else, they had never known anyone to have actual servants. 

On the next small hill there was a slender woman with raven hair bathing nude in the sun. Liara and Shepard were taken aback for a moment, the woman was beautiful, almost magically so. Her skin was pale with bright violet coloured eyes, the rays of sun beating down on her breasts and more specifically her pert pink nipples. 

Her body glistened in the sun, it took the workers far too long to get used to her figure. Her slender frame fit the scene almost perfectly, like a painting. Flawless, supple skin that contrasted beautifully off her long black hair. Images of Miranda flew through everyone’s minds but somehow this woman was more enchanting, the group almost saddened that they couldn’t get a better view. 

Yennefer caught the eye of the commander from across the meadow. It was the first time anyone had ever seen the commander flustered but it was of no surprise when they saw how Yennefer moved, each minor movement oozing sensuality. She slowly and gracefully stood up and faced the group, her eyes darting between them, lingering on Ciri’s for just a bit longer. 

With one snap of her fingers a flash of white light crept upon her body and within seconds a simple black summer dress graced her body. Liara and Shepard were in awe and could hardly get their words out meanwhile Grunt had moved on over to the stables where roach was lazily enjoying the sun. 

“Ciri! Is this a monster?” Grunt shouted from the stables with a voice that was definitely not Ciri’s replying. 

“No, that’s a Roach” a monotone, gruff voice replied emerging from the main house. A man wearing a loose white shirt and brown pants. He approached Grunt without the usual caution a witcher would when facing what seemed to be a monster. Grunt was clearly sentient and the fact he hadn’t murdered anyone on his way to his estate meant that was a hint of rationality in him as well. 

“Who are you?” 

“I think I should be the one asking that question” Geralt mused as he folded his arms and looked over Grunt. He didn’t look like any monster he had fought or even heard of, perhaps the closest thing was a troll but Grunt clearly had vastly more intelligence than that. 

“I’m Grunt, you look like Ciri” 

“Aaah, I thought I heard talking as you came on to the estate” Geralt said as he walked away from Grunt towards the muttering he could here. Grunt gave Roach one last look over and followed the master witcher. 

“So, what exactly are you, pardon my rudeness but we don’t get many beautiful blue women around here” Yennefer cooed as she gave Liara one last look up and down. 

“Plenty of blue women, none quite as pretty though” Geralt added as he came up behind Yennefer and wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck. Liara and Shepard were startled to say the least, flattered, but startled nevertheless. 

Although it was nice to hear others admire how beautiful her girlfriend was it did spark something primal in Shepard. The commander wrapped her arm around Liara and pulled her close. 

“You both have to be the worst hosts I’ve ever known, first you’re not wearing any clothes when we come and then you try to flirt with the guests” Ciri chuckled as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t exactly remember you telling us that we’d have guests at all” Yennefer mused as she swayed in Geralt’s arms. 

“I suppose if Ciri won’t I should. My name is Jane Shepard and this is my girlfriend Liara T’Soni” 

Geralt and Yennefer tried to size the commander up in their heads, it was an activity they often enjoyed when they both met knew people. To Geralt it was clear that Shepard was a soldier, the way she stood and spoke was militaristic and to the point, a sort of stone charisma that was undeniable. 

Yennefer saw the slight hint of nervousness in Shepard’s eyes, for milliseconds the commander’s eyes would dart around the vineyard ensuring everything was normal, focusing particularly on Grunt near the stables. It was something she saw only long-standing military personnel do, a need to completely analyse surroundings and measure for any risk. 

“A pleasure” Yennefer replied. 

“My name is Geralt of Rivea and the woman in my arms is Yennefer of Vengerberg she’s my uh…” 

“Wife” Ciri’s eyes widened at Yennefer’s words, what was even more surprising was that Geralt simply went with it. 

It was clear this wasn’t the introduction the young witcher envisioned for her newly made friends and her adoptive parents. The crew of the Normandy were clearly out of their depth and it seemed that none of them had had a vacation in what must’ve been years, especially after the reaper war which she could only experience through the story told on the codex. 

The conversation thankfully flowed however. Liara managed to speak up and told Geralt and Yennefer about who she was and where she was from. Other sentient species wasn’t something Geralt and Yennefer were going to get confused by. Whether it be elves or vampires it didn’t really matter to them. Of course, curiosity would eventually get the better of them and they’d need a few books on her people. 

“Geralt I promised my friend Grunt to take him on a hunt, are there any contracts?” 

“I saw one for a chort, I held off on it though” 

“A dangerous beast for single witcher, I’m sure me an-“ 

“No, I have first call” 

“Well I promised Grunt a hunt so unless you want to bring him with you I- “ 

“That sounds like a good idea” Geralt said much to the shock of Ciri. Geralt hated working with people, especially on hunts. Amateurs slowed him down and his disdain for a failed hunt was something nobody wanted to experience. 

Between the “wife” line and Geralt wanting to work with others Ciri wondered if she came to the right world at all. 

Geralt walked back on over to Grunt who he could tell was becoming more and more agitated by the minute. How serene his surroundings were apparently doing nothing for the Krogan. 

“I’m Geralt, we’ll be hunting together” 

“You better not slow me down. Why is your skin so pale?” 

“I’ll explain it all later” Geralt told Grunt to wait where he was while he went into his armoury to prepare. Against something as powerful as a chort he’d need to be on every potion under the sun and the only armour that could help with that came from the school of the manticore. 

After donning the armour and his weapons he came back outside where he noticed the girls had found a spot of shade under the sun with a few wine glasses. It still confused Geralt a little to this day why the call of the path was still so strong. As peaceful and as beautiful as his home and his current life were he always had an itch to go back to his silver sword. 

“Ready to go?” 

“What are we killing?” 

“A chort, you ever hunted before?” 

“Do reapers count? 

“What’s a reaper? 

Grunt and Geralt left Corvo Bianco to venture off into the wilderness of Toussaint. Thankfully chort’s were den creatures. All they had to do was find its hunting ground and its den wouldn’t be that far away, unfortunately the contract didn’t give a specific location for where it was spotted simply “all around Toussaint”. 

That’s when it hit Geralt. “All around Toussaint” made no sense for a den creature. A bruxa maybe but never something like a chort. How could it be spotted near the palace then off far into the wildlands? The answer was simple. There was more than one chort. 

“Looks like we’ve got a good hunt ahead of us” 

“Finally” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter, hope yall are ready for a lot of buffoonery and a lot of sex.


	13. Otherworldly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi tries to find her own entertainment while Ciri, Shepard, Yennefer and Liara lounge around in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire, i'm like a man possessed. Follow my [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) for more thoughts and where you can talk to me and shit. Also i'm taking requests so if you have a pairing you like and think id do a good job of it or the fandom hit me up with it i'll see what i can do.
> 
> Enjoy!

Otherworldly 

This wasn’t at all how Kasumi remembered her last time here. When she came with Ciri the first time everything seemed… darker. She was whisked away into a dangerous fantastical world where there were barely any wars, skirting around danger was her speciality and Toussaint didn’t seem that dangerous at all. 

She would have to make her own fun and there was really only one way she knew that, to steal. Stealing from the palace seemed rude, she was a guest there and biting the hand that feeds you is something she tried to avoid. She also didn’t have her cloaking technology or any of her usual weaponry, the group had decided best that they leave anything like that behind in danger of having too much of an impact in this world. 

She’d have to do things the old-fashioned way. She knew in this world people regularly took to notice boards to find jobs. She didn’t want to fight a drowner but surely someone wanted to storm a fort or have something stolen. She just needed some spice in her trip. All this relaxing fairy tale stuff simply wasn’t for her. 

One thing that was nice though was that Ciri had tried to recreate her outfit into the worlds standards as best she could. She wore a grey shirt with tight black pants all pulled together by a black cloak. Sure, this world didn’t have the surveillance technology that her home world did but the idea of people remembering her face was terrifying. 

As she wandered the streets just outside the palace how colourful this world truly had hit her. People painting each other in the streets while others danced together around a very talented bard. It truly was a fairy-tale and she needed to find the criminal underbelly of Toussaint, if there even was one. 

This place was known for its wine, so Kasumi found the closest tavern she could and entered. She was met with a feeling she could only describe as warmth; the smell of honey and wine filled her nose and it was intoxicating. She was enthralled completely and almost floated on over to her bar stool. 

“Welcome to the Cockatrice Inn! Can I interest you in-“? 

“Yes! I mean yes please something smells delicious” 

The barkeep could hardly hold back his laughter as he poured her a glass of wine. It was a blend they were experimenting with and it seemed like its aroma was working. She pulled her hood down and immediately his eyes were fixated on hers. He had never seen anyone like her before, there was an alluring mystery to her that he couldn’t quite deny. 

“I’m sorry miss, you are divine, would it be ungentlemanly to ask where you hail from?” He sounds like a knight which was something Kasumi couldn’t quite get over in this world. So far, she had encountered men who acted like knights or those who acted like animals, she needed a healthy in-between. 

“Hannu” Kasumi said as she took another sip of her drink thankfully remembering the name Ciri had said the last time she was here. She assumed that that’s where people who looked like her originated from. She had never gotten to spend much time in Japan back on earth, but she was more than familiar with the culture. She remined herself to ask Ciri more about Hannu when she saw her again. 

“Hannu! How wonderful! I have heard tales of the land that can only be fiction, it sounds too wonderous to be a part of this world” 

“Oh, do tell mister bartender” Kasumi said in her best sultry tone. 

“Well I’ve heard it’s one of the few places on this planet where mages are revered, magic is in the land itself and is as much a part of life as breathing” 

“You would be right, it’s as wonderous as you make it out to be” Kasumi added, taking another sip 

“I’m glad! I hope to travel there one day, perhaps you could show me around?” The man was smooth she gave him that. 

_It’s the accent, definitely the accent_ . 

Kasumi simply gave a warm smile and went onto sip her drink, if she thought he might be able to entertain her she’d pursue him. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that he was only about half an hour of an okay time at best. She was getting bored fast and unfortunately for her this inn didn’t seem like somewhere would find what she was looking for. 

“I’m afraid I’m due back home- “ 

“Ah! Be sure to visit me again, a man’s day is always brightened by a good-looking woman such as yourself” Kasumi nodded, put her hood back up and left with the bartending dreamily staring at her leave seemingly mesmerised by her body. Not until was she clearly out of view did he remember to charge her. 

*** 

Yennefer, Ciri, Liara and Shepard were all sat under the shade of an apple tree drinking sangreal wine. Geralt and Yennefer had of course already gone through the complimentary barrels that Anna had given them for his heroics but Ciri had certain perks being the girlfriend of the Duchess. 

“This stuff is beautiful; did you make this here?” Shepard asked as she finished her first glass. The wine was going down far more comfortably than anything she had ever had back home, she’d have to get a barrel of this and bring it back with her. 

“Oh no, this wine is reserved for the upper class of Toussaint which we are far from” Yennefer replied as she took another small sip. Something that she herself hadn’t gotten used to yet was how sacred wine was in Toussaint. Of course, stories of how seriously they took it had leaked out of the state, but it was something else experiencing it first-hand. It was one of the reasons Yennefer and Geralt hadn’t bothered making their own blend yet. 

Liara wasn’t quite sure what she expected with this trip but sitting under an apple tree in a beautiful garden, drinking wine with the person she loved was something she was more than okay with. 

“I’m gonna have to bring a barrel back with me” 

“You’ll have to fight Geralt for it, he’s always pestering me to get more of the stuff” Ciri chuckled as she finished her first glass. The wine went down almost too smoothly, too many nights had she had in Corvo Bianco with nothing but the wine and Yennefer. 

“If he’s as easy as you were I’m sure it won’t even be a challenge” Shepard said cheekily as she went to fill her cup up with wine. 

“You mean the match where you gave up?” 

“I’m always down for a rematch, Ciri” 

“Now ladies I’m sure there are better things to do than roll around in the dirt” 

_I can think of a few_ Liara thought to herself as she continued sipping her wine. The women continued sitting in the shade enjoying their pleasant silence until Liara finally finished her glass of wine. She didn’t quite want to ruin her position so with a flick of her wrist she moved her glass over to the keg and filled her glass up using her biotic powers. 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were a sorceress” Yennefer said giddily. A sorceress from a completely foreign dimension was something she was more than interested in. She simply had to know more about her species and _her._ Yennefer found few people intoxicatingly attractive, those who she simply couldn’t resist, and it started to dawn on her that Liara might be one of those people. 

“Sorry but I’m not, my powers are biotics” Liara said shyly as she conjured a blue light around her hand. 

“I simply must know more” Yennefer said commandingly as she gulped her second glass of wine down. 

“W-well there’s an element in our galaxy called Element Zero, after generations exposure to the element caused offspring of those affected to develop biotic powers, my race happens to have the most control over it due to our longer lifespans and earlier exposure” 

“Fascinating, how long do your people typically live?” 

“Around a thousand years or so depending on quality of life of course” Yennefer and Liara were now locked in a conversation that neither Shepard or Ciri could participate in. They both rolled their eyes and locked gazes once more. 

“So, about that rematch” Ciri quipped as she took another sip of her wine. A smirk found its way onto Shepard’s face. 

*** 

Not knowing quite what to do with herself Kasumi ended up back at the palace. Surely here of all places had something she could do, perhaps that Damien fellow she was oh so infatuated with. Only before that she simply had to do something sleuthing, there had to be _something_ she wasn’t supposed to find. 

She started outside her bedroom, wandering without a map filled her with a childlike wonder. She even snuck past the guards, she of course didn’t have her cloaking device but there were older tricks she could use like throwing her voice and getting the guards to run in that direction. 

She checked every room she went in, they were about as normal as she thought they would be. Rooms for tailors, armouries and kitchens were littered all around the palace. She found a few servant chambers and she was pretty sure all that lied below the floors of the palace was a wine cellar, she certainly did catch on quick to the ways of Toussaint. 

One room peaked her interest though, it was a large white room with a few pieces of furniture inside. A ridiculously large bed laced with red silk sheets and way too many pillows. A chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a large mirror. That was all the room had, there was also a small off feeling she got as soon as she walked through the door, as if the room wasn’t even in the castle at all. 

There was also a lever on the side of the bed, it looked brand new as just recently installed. She went on over to the lever and pulled it to reveal a staircase going into a dimly lit dungeon. Each step she took caused her heart to race faster and faster until she was at the bottom of the staircase. 

_Oh my_

Kasumi was in awe, from wall to wall was some kind of sex toy. Whether it be bondage apparatus a rack full of whips and chains it didn’t matter, it was absolutely insane, and she had no doubt in her mind that Ciri was involved somehow. If Ciri was involved that would lend its self to reason that the Duchess herself was involved too. 

Memories of herself and Ciri fucking in the bath house and later on the bed together filled her mind. 

_God, I need that again_

Maybe that was the problem, it wasn’t that others bored her it was that Ciri had possibly set the standard too high. She didn’t need to simply get off, she needed to be ravaged that was something that apparently only Ciri could give her. 

Across the walls were racks holding up different kinds of sex toys. Various strap-ons of varying sizes and textures. Some as long as her forearm the smallest probably being seven inches long. The duchess seemed like a size queen and considering what kind of magic Ciri could do she wasn’t surprised in the slightest. The wardrobe had various dominatrix uniforms inside of it, black leather on black leather with gags and blindfolds to boot. 

_The Duchess likes to be fucked in style it seems_ Kasumi thought to herself as she picked up the solid gold chains off the wall. As much as she wanted to stay it seemed that this place was probably more fun with another person in. She put everything back in its place and went back up the stairs, took one last look at the room and left. 

She continued through the palace, following the higher concentration of guards. The more guards the more restricted areas must be, the Duchess’s room must be pretty close. Kasumi would have to ask Ciri about her relationship with the Duchess, being tied down didn’t quite seem like her thing, especially to the ruler of a state no doubt. 

As she turned a dark corner instantly an arm wrapped itself around Kasumi’s through with the tip of knife hitting the flesh on her neck 

“Who are you and why are you sleuthing around?!” A female voice shouted to a completely calm Kasumi. 

“I’m one of Ciri’s friends, she didn’t tell you we were coming?” The knife didn’t let up from her reply. Kasumi didn’t fear death, she shook that long ago, even before she helped defeat the Reapers. If anything, it was simply a blow to her pride, to be caught so easily wasn’t something that happened often. It was a testament to the woman’s skill though. Kasumi’s footsteps were silent and absolutely no guard in that palace knew she was there. 

“Guards!” The faceless woman shouted through a thick accent. In an instant a swarm of men brandishing swords surrounded her and Kasumi. 

“This woman here claims to have a place in this palace, can any of you confirm?” 

“Yes, Sylvia. The Duchess approved Lady Cirilla to bring guests into the castle, their rooms are located in the southern wing.” 

Syanna tutted as she sheathed her blade. It wasn’t even the fact that unknown outsider was stalking one of the most important parts of the castle. It was the sheer incompetence of the guards that she couldn’t stand. How could they not catch one single woman? 

“Back to your posts” 

The guards nodded then returned to where they were supposed to be stationed, leaving Kasumi and Syanna standing silently in the hallway. 

“Just because you’re one of Ciri’s friends don’t think for a single moment that I trust you. You know full well what this part of the palace holds, if I see you again I’ll deal with you myself” 

Her words were cold that was for sure. It ignited something inside of Kasumi though, she finally had made an enemy and she enjoyed those. It was like a game of cat and mouse, Syanna would be seeing her again. 

Kasumi smirked at Syanna and simply walked away, her footsteps still forever silent. Syanna gritted her teeth and walked away back to her chambers. Perhaps she had to take this up with Ciri, although she hadn’t shared more than a few words with her since the witcher decided to spend most of her time in Toussaint. 


	14. Chapter 14: Tonight, We Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Grunt start their adventure, Samara finds herself in an interesting position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did it take me till now to start numbering chapters? Follow my [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) ooor my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) either way you'll be able to contact me and request things. Also i'm doing requests so if you want a story hit me up and we can talk about it, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 14: Tonight, We Hunt 

Geralt and Grunt hadn’t attempted to make conversation with each other the entire journey. Geralt was committed to his theory of there being multiple chorts scattered across Toussaint which meant whatever hunt he agreed to was going to take minimum one week. He had explained this to Grunt who had agreed if the fight was worth the effort. 

“You’re going to need a weapon” 

“Don’t suppose you have a shotgun lying around” 

“Shotgun?” Geralt replied with confusion gripping his voice. 

Grunt shrugged his shoulders and the two went on with their journey. They’d have to go deep into the wilds of Toussaint to find a chort. Chorts are smarter than most creatures, they know when to hunt and when not too. They’ll never terrorize a village by themselves, but a remote hunting group is certainly in for a bad time if they come into its territory. 

Geralt had brought enough rations from Corvo Bianco to last them a few weeks. If his companion was anyone else, it would seem like he overstocked but considering the size of Grunt it seemed about right. 

“Tell me more about what we’re fighting” 

“It’s about four times your size and dangerously fast” 

An excited grin swept across Grunt’s face. He kept hearing all the words he wanted and as long as his expectations were me met then the trip wouldn’t be a waste of time. 

So that was it then. Geralt and a weapon less Grunt had set off on their path towards the outskirts of Toussaint. Geralt hadn’t actually stayed in that region of Toussaint for too long before. Of course, he had ridden through it, but he had never stayed to explore or learn about what kind of monsters it held. If he had learned anything from the Beast of Beauclair it would be that Toussaint holds more darkness than it seems. 

Their path would be long, and there would surely be side activities on the way but for now they had a clear goal in mind, kill the chorts and survive in the outskirts of Toussaint. 

“Not having a weapon makes me itch, give me one of your swords” Grunt said coldly as they marched on through the plains of Toussaint. Geralt stopped in his steps and faced grunt. 

“Need em both, one’s steel and one’s silver” 

“Sound’s dumb to me, everything bleeds the same” 

“You wouldn’t believe how wrong you are” 

Geralt has started to have doubts about this trip. His curiosity to who Grunt was starting to fade quickly. It was things like this which reminded him as to why he preferred travelling alone, it also reminded him why Roach was one of his favourite companions. 

Even as much as he loved Ciri her recklessness and sometimes nativity started to wane on him during their long travelling together when he was teaching her the rest of what he knew. In terms of knowledge she was as good as he was, it only came down to experience and battle sense. 

They had about a two days journey before they got to the wilderness. It would of course be quicker with a horse but Geralt didn’t want to put any animal through that. Instead the pair walked river side into the wilds, it was a peaceful scene until Geralt heard bubbling next to them. 

“Get back” 

“Don’t tell me to cower” And as the last syllable escaped Grunt’s mouth a pack of drowners emerged from the river. Water dripped off their fangs as their ferocious, lifeless eyes stared down Grunt and Geralt. Grunt felt it, the excitement of the unknown taking root in his core and spreading its fire throughout his body. 

An ear-piercing screech followed the drowners as something even more ferocious appeared out of the water. Filthy, murky hair barely covered its drooping breasts as the last droplet of water dripped off the decaying peaks. Water hags were some of the foulest creatures the conjunction of spheres had birthed. Twisting sexual desire and true hideousness into one disgusting mess, whatever woman had befallen a curse as dreadful as the one that birthed such a creature was one that needed praying for. 

The first drowner jumped at Grunt who took its charge head on. Its claws bounced off of Grunt’s armour as the Krogan gripped its head and pushed it into the sand. The drowner kicked screamed and attempting to bite its way free of Grunt’s grasp to no avail. He got on top of the monster and pushed fist after fist into its skull until he felt the bones crack beneath his knuckles. He kept going and going until all that was left under his hands was a blue and red pulp, the beast stopped moving a while ago, but Grunt simply enjoyed the sadistic feeling he got from a bloody victory. Perhaps something in his genes. 

Geralt’s sword sliced through the drowners bodies like a hot knife through butter. Their movements were too slow to even hope to touch a witcher with his experience and ability, the water hag was the true target. He caught glimpse of Grunt’s fists inside the skull of fallen drowner and grimaced at the sadism his eyes caught. Did he truly enjoy simply the victory and triumph or was there something more sinister running through the alien’s veins? 

Geralt was in another league and Grunt knew it. He always had a feeling Ciri was special simply judging from her magic and he was right too. The young witcheress had explained to the crew the nature of her work and what it took. While she never mentioned Geralt directly this is exactly what Grunt imagined it to look like, a cold merciless hunter whose ability seemed almost impossible. 

Geralt moved faster than Grunt could keep up with. It looked like he reacted and moved to the monster’s muscles twitching. A drowners shoulder muscle would contract and its head would already be flying off with Geralt already moving onto the next one, he made Grunt look like a snail by comparison. 

Between the two of them the drowners were easily taken care of and they moved onto the water hag who had chosen to sling mud from the side, fearing getting too close. The pair marched onto the hag she screeched and cried out at every step they took. She ducked into the water, attempting to slink away but Geralt pushed his arm forward causing a powerful wave of force to erupt out of his palm and hit the water, as the water parted he threw a silver knife into the back of the hag’s head with inhuman precision. The entire motion taking less than a couple seconds. 

Grunt could hardly believe what he saw. Krogans were large brutish creatures who relied on brute force and almost unholy perseverance to achieve victory. Humans though were fast and intelligent; their physical strength and endurance were pitiful compared to a Krogans, but their brains and cunning was what made them dangerous. 

Geralt and Ciri were far above that though, Grunt knew normal humans weren’t capable of that. Of course, he had never seen sickly, pale looking humans with cat’s eyes either, but he didn’t question that. It was clear to him that Geralt was different and he simply had to know how and why. 

“That was good, th- “ 

“I don’t need your praise, what are you and how do you move like that” 

“I’m a witcher, didn’t Ciri explain?” 

“No” Geralt sighed at Grunt’s curt response and sat down next to one of the drowners and took out his carving knife. Drowner brains were a key ingredient in swallow potions and as he cut the stem of the brain from the skull he started to explain to Grunt exactly what his abilities were and how he got them 

*** 

Looking back at it Samara wasn’t exactly sure how she ended up in the position she did. It involved an artist and a persuasive accent. Well what she fell for as art anyway. She had lived almost nine hundred years but never had she been asked to strip her clothes for the sake of art before. Ciri had warned her that the people of Toussaint would act strangely around her, but this isn’t exactly what she had in mind. 

She carried around a knife because she expected people to try and kill her or kidnap her, not beg her to pose nude for a painting. She had studied humans first reactions to things they didn’t understand before. They had a troubled history with each other never mind never mind aliens, but these people seemed different. 

She thought back, to where she went and how she ended up here and in retrospect and to her slight embarrassment It seemed probably too easy. They had talked her into lying down, nude, on a red cushion for the sake of art probably too easily. It was because she had lived so long, she abandoned fear and risk a long time ago. To modify the human idiom, she was here for a good time _and_ a long time. 

“Beautiful, simply exquisite” The man said as he painted Samara under the candlelight. She almost wished they _would_ ask questions about where she was from, instead he simply used her as a muse. A stunning, blue muse. 

“I must treat you to some wine and food after” 

“That sounds enjoyable” Samara cooed as she remained perfectly still for the painter. After fifteen minutes or so another woman came into the room. Another model, her guess only coming from the fact that she was dressed in almost nothing at all, came through the door. Simply wearing an almost see through pink veil that covered her groin, of course not enough to stop Samara’s curious eyes. 

Ciri was the first female human she had ever gotten intimate with. She had almost let herself be quite tempted by Shepard but that was during a busy period of her life. If Shepard were a free woman now after the reaper war and everything that had happened with Samara’s children, then it would’ve been a completely different story. 

She enjoyed Ciri’s vitality and youth though. Young people always wanting to prove themselves and show how capable they were. Whenever Samara and Ciri had fucked it was always Ciri moving at Samara’s pace, the Asari had tried third to wear her out but simply hadn’t succeeded. Even after melding Ciri had proven to hold her own. 

These were truly her twilight years and she planned to enjoy them to the full, taking advantage of every possible opportunity hence her current situation and maybe a future group one. 

“Ah, Isabella. I’m so glad you could make it” The painter said as the young woman stopped in her tracks as soon as Samara came into her view. 

“You never told me I’d have to share a room” 

“Surely you aren’t jealous?” 

The young woman kissed her teeth and moved on over to Samara, the more she looked into the Asari’s eyes the more confusion washed over her. The removed her pink veil and the two nude women lied next to each other awkwardly, the human obviously trying to keep her distance. 

“No! Your pose oozes doubt, and my painting cannot be the same, you must get _closer”_ The man was lucky he was handsome, or his commanding presence would completely turn the women off. Samara had been confident in her sexual desires for hundreds of years, but it seemed the young woman next to her needed some guidance. 

Samara stood up and got behind the young woman, putting her in the spotlight. She then placed her hand firmly on the young woman’s shapely hips, a light gasp escaping the woman’s full lips full, pink lips. She was used to being ordered around by painters, they were erratic people who chased often impossible desires. 

“More intimate, please!” The man said as he frantically stroked his brush. Samara cupped the woman’s chin and gazed into her eyes. Complete darkness filled Samara’s eyes as her companions were still fixated on hers until the older Asari whispered “embrace eternity” into her ear. 

They were both transported into a separate realm filled of both their desires. Samara saw the young woman’s dreams, desires and fears rapidly in succession. An aspiring model who had done some regretful things to get into the position she was in now, men like this painter putting her in those. 

“W-where are we?!” the woman screamed into the blue void around her seeing only the Asari standing nude with light emanating off her heavenly figure. Samara wrapped her arms around the younger woman and calmed her shaking, in the meld things were different. Emotions became physical and tangible, everything felt slowed down and magnified. The soothing embrace from Samara felt like it saved her from becoming insane. 

“We’re in our mind, the endless void, do you not like it?” 

“I’m scared” 

“Don’t be, this is your world as much as mine, think of something happy” 

The woman closed her eyes and the tears started to dry up, she thought back to a thought with her late father. Playing together in the tall plains of Toussaint, her childish giggles with him spinning her around. She opened her eyes and looked around her, splashes of green filled the void with the memory playing back to her. She felt like a happy child again, she got to watch her father play with a smaller version of her, but she got all the happiness from it still. 

Warmth enveloped her body and brought her to heights of euphoria and pleasure she didn’t think were possible. For the first time in her young adult life she felt satisfied and content, fear and anxiety vanishing from her mind. 

She looked up at Samara who stood there as some divine figure, nothing hardly seemed real expect what came next. Samara’s lips lightly pressed onto hers, as her hands rested on the woman’s hips. 

The initial contact sent slow waves of pleasure throughout the younger woman’s body as their tongues danced around each other’s. Samara quickly took control and soon enough the woman let herself melt into Samara’s lead, it was a dance the asari simply had to lead. 

That’s where it ended though, just the first few steps of their routine. 

“Just a little more” 

“They’ll be time for that, but we can’t be here forever, Isabella” 

Samara took Isabella’s hand once more and together they left their paradise. The endless void began to take shape into reality once again until finally she snapped back into the dimly lit room with the painter. 

He hadn’t even noticed they had zoned out, too enthralled in his own ego and painting. Isabella moved her blonde hair out of her face, trying to make eye contact with Samara who seemed like a god to her. Someone to worship and adore in any way possible, she had been the only person to ever make her feel like she did. 

“Leonardo, I think it’s time we change the composition, don’t you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Again be sure to follow my [Tumblr](http://creatorzaruel.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) for daily updates about my work and stuff i'm interested in. As always you can use them to ask me a question or just talk to me, also make sure to leave a comment with your ideas and feedback!


End file.
